Broken And Healed
by CrazyJaney
Summary: Kaoru finally gathers the courage to tell Kenshin how she feels, but the rurouni doesn't reciprocate those feelings, and the battousai does. Who will have the last say? R&R! plz!
1. Default Chapter

ok, my a/n is gonna work a little different in this ficcie... hope ya like it.... ok? this IS the battousai/kaoru ficcie i promised 2 u so be happy!! and, i might have to stop it after like chappie 8 or 9 temporarily cuz all my stupid state test r in january and i is totally freakin' out!!! ok, enjoy.... and plz remember that REVIEWS make me happy and give me courage to finish this ficcie.... oh yes, at the end, i am ducky, don't worry about it now, u'll understand later, i promise....

**Broken And Healed**

"Kenshin, please," she begged, "Do something! Don't just let it hang...." The rurouni stared at her, not sure how to take her confession. He didn't really think of her that way, truth be told.

"I....Sessha, well.... you see, I... Sessha, just.... I mean... Tomoe," was all he could stutter out, turning her tiny cries into desperate sobs as she fled to her room.

In Kaoru's room....

"I knew it," she admonished herself, "he... he's still in love with Tomoe-san." With that she fell to the futon with a thud, collapsing into a pile of tears.  
She cried, not bothering to change into a yukata as her sobs increased and she started to accept the cold, harsh truth.

In Kenshin's mind....

Rurouni: Sessha doesn't know how she could feel that way.

Battousai: You! I can't believe you broke her heart like that! I should kick your ass!

Rurouni: No need for hostility. Sessha just preferred Tomoe over that of Kaoru-dono.

Battousai: How can you just talk about her like that?! She is not an emotionless and heartless creature! She is a sensitive woman and I thought you were attracted to her the way I was!

Rurouni: Not the way you were. Sessha thinks of her like the sister he never had. Sessha is not attracted to her that way.

Battousai: Well, fuck you because I am and I am going to break free and show her what love is.

Rurouni: You will not be permitted to do that.

Battousai: I will find away....

The next day

Kenshin was up doing laundry as usual, pretending that nothing had happened, although it was very obvious it did. Kaoru still hadn't come out of her room. Yahiko was trying to figure out why his sensei was acting so odd.

"Hey Kenshin," he called to the rurouni.

"Hai, Yahiko. What can Sessha do for you?"

"What the hell is wrong with busu?" he asked.

"Perhaps Kaoru-dono isn't feeling well," he suggested, not telling the boy about what had happened.

"I don't know, there's an awful lot of noise and she won't let me in."

"Sessha thought she was still sleeping?" he answered, now a little worried about the girl.

"So did I, but when I knocked, she said she'd been up all night. She said she couldn't sleep," he said.

"Hmmm." was all the rurouni said. All of a sudden, Kaoru came bursting out with a huge smile on her face.

Rurouni: Now tell me again, who broke her heart?

Battousai: You did.

The rurouni had no response to that as he watched Kaoru bounce out of her room, carrying a sack over her shoulder. She was dressed in her training clothes.

"Ohayou!" she called to them all proceeding to the kitchen. She grabbed some rice balls off the counter and shoved them in a paper wrap before putting them in her bag.

"Hey busu, what's the bag for?" Yahiko asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm taking a short trip to Maekawa dojo, I need to have a word with Maekawa-sensei," she lied. She had no intention of going anywhere near the dojo.

"Can I come?"

"No, I will go alone, I should be back by tomorrow at the latest," she promised, mentally crossing her fingers.

"Have fun Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin called as he went back to the laundry. Her smile faltered for a moment, tears once again threatening to spill. She blinked them back and headed for the gate.

"Stupid rurouni. I hate him, I hate him," she muttered to herself as she walked along the road towards the train station.

She thought that after the whole Jinchuu thing that he would open up and maybe that he loved her. She had put to much faith in the rurouni's feelings for her. So when she had confessed how she truly felt, his reaction had truly broken her. He didn't love her, and he never would. She had decided that night, that she wouldn't be able to stay at the dojo with him any longer.  
The thought of staying with the embarrassment of him knowing her affections and not returning them was unbearable to her. She couldn't live there. She would have to trust that Yahiko would take good care of the dojo in her absence. And the rurouni...... She just didn't want to think about him anymore.

"Mou! Stop it! This is crazy!" she chided herself, speeding up her pace. The train station was soon in view and she pulled out her money.

"One ticket to Kyoto, please," she told the man. She handed him her money and he gave her a ticket. She smiled and made her way onto the train.

She was going to the Aoiya for a short while. It was too close to Tokyo and she figured that the others would be able to easily find her. She would have a visit with Misao-chan and all the rest of the Oniwanbanshu. She watched the scenery fly by, thinking of how the rurouni had broken her fragile heart so easily. Fighting back tears, she got up to explore a bit. She walked around the cars not finding anything interesting. With a sigh she returned to her seat. She took a nap and the next thing she knew, she was being shook awake by the conductor. She thanked him and climbed off.  
'Let's see, the road to the Aoiya is this way,' she thought to herself. She nodded and set off in search of the Aoiya.

Back at the dojo....

"Hey Kenshin! Where's Jou-chan?" Sano asked as he came through the gate, looking for breakfast.

"She went to Maekawa dojo, why?"

"Because Megumi saw her heading down the road and she seemed, well," he didn't know how repeat the doctor's words.

"Seemed?"

"Well, kitsune said she looked like she'd had a bad screw," he repeated her words. Kenshin face faulted.

"Megumi-dono did?" Kenshin didn't believe that she would say something so crude.

"Yeah, but she used another word other than screw. I believe it was fuc-"

"Sessha doesn't want to hear it," the rurouni interrupted.

"Ya sure? So what did ya do? Screw bad? What?" Sano pressed.

"No."

"Then what'd ya do? She was muttering something that sounded a lot like 'Stupid rurouni, I hate him, I hate him.' Why would she hate you?"

"Sessha, well," he couldn't say it.

Battousai: Spit it out. Tell him how you broke my Kaoru's heart.

"Sessha sort of told her that he didn't love her," he whispered real quiet.

"You WHAT?!?"

"You heard Sessha."

"I can't believe you! It's so damn obvious that you do!!" Sano argued.

"But, Sessha still loves Tomoe, that I do," he said, dropping the 'sessha' at the end.

"She's dead! She doesn't have feelings! Jou-chan does!"

"It's done though."

With Kaoru.....

"Misao-chan!" she called into the Aoiya's entrance.

"Kaoru-chan?! Omigod! Jiji! It's Kaoru-chan! What are you doing here?" Misao exclaimed upon seeing her best friend.

"Just visiting," she replied with a smile.

"Aww! You should come live with me. Where's Himura?" Kaoru suddenly looked downcast and lonely.

"What did that dumb rurouni do this time?!" Misao asked outraged.

"He.... he told me he didn't love em. I confessed last night and all I got in return, was a 'I'm still in love with Tomoe.'"

"Oh! Kaoru-chan! I'll kill him!"

"I was wondering, if you could, um, give me onmitsu lessons? I want to be able to avoid him if he finds me. We have to start right away though, because they'll all be after me soon," she requested. Misao leapt in happiness.

"Of course! Let me go get Aoshi-Sama!" with that she bounced off to find her Aoshi-Sama. Kaoru let herself in.

"Kaoru-san! What are you doing here?" Okina asked, seeing her.

"Just a visit." He smiled and nodded. He went off to do what ever he was going to do.

"Kaoru-chan! Come on! You have to borrow one of my outfits if you wanna learn! Aw, heck you can keep it!" Misao said, from around the corner in her room.

"Arigatou, Misao-chan," she said, taking the little outfit in her hands.

"You can change in here. You know where the practice hall is, ne? Meet me there." Kaoru nodded and shut the door.

Kaoru emerged a few minutes in one of Misao's Oniwanbanshu uniforms. She looked down at herself with a frown. She'd never shown so much of her legs.

"Kaoru-chan! You look amazing!" Misao said when she saw Kaoru walk in.

"No fair, you fill it better than I do in the chest," she pouted.

"I'm also a year older than you, Misao-chan," Kaoru reminded her with a small chuckle, seeing as Aoshi had been in the room the whole time.

"I knew that. Alright, let's get to work!"

"How much can you teach me in a week?" she asked.

"What do you want to learn?" Aoshi spoke for the first time.

"She wants to learn how to sneak around!" Misao answered for her. He cocked an eyebrow.

"And maybe kunai throwing," she admitted. Misao smiled brightly.

"I can help her with that! Hey Aoshi-Sama, I got this handled! I can teach her all there is to know in three days!" Misao bragged, "When we get to kodachi's, I'll give you a call!" He nodded and stood up.

"Okie dokie, Kaoru! Let's get to it!"

At the dojo.....

"So, you think she really went to that dojo?"

"Sessha does, yes. It isn't like Kaoru-dono to lie," Kenshin answered Sano's question.

"I don't know. Jou-chan seemed really upset. I think that she left," Sano gave his opinion.

"She would never leave the dojo," Kenshin argued.

"Hey, guys, why are ya arguin' about busu?"

"Because, I think she left," Sano spat.

"Why would busu leave?" Yahiko asked skeptically.

"Because this dumb-ass told her that he didn't love her, when he knows damn well he does."

In Kyoto.....

"That's it Kaoru-chan! Wow, you're the fastest learner I've ever seen!" Misao praised her.

"Ah, arigatou," she thanked her, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"I think we're ready for kodachi training," Misao informed her.

A/N:

ducky: I'm sorry Kaoru! No! Stay away from me with that thing!

Kaoru: You know we're supposed to get married, right? -she waves her bokken menacingly.-

ducky: I know! I know! It'll get better! I swear! Plz! Don't you like the Battousai?

Kaoru: Sure, but I love Kenshin's eyes. -still not backing off-

ducky: But! The hitokiri's eyes make him look so sexy!

Kaoru: I'm telling Aoshi! Ha, ha, ha! You said Kenshin was sexy! You don't love Aoshi!

ducky: Nooooooo! Please! Don't listen to her Aoshi-Sama! I looooooovvvvvvvvvveeee you!!!!!!!!

Aoshi: I'm hurt.

ducky: Nooooooo! Don't listen to the stupid tanuki! I only have eyes for you!

Aoshi: how can i believe you now?  
ducky: grins evilly I think I know, -takes Aoshi......-

Kaoru: sweatdrops well, let's keep this PG-13 people.

ducky and Aoshi: -not listening-

Kaoru: Now would be a good time to say good-bye until the 2nd chappie! luv ya lots!

ducky: Hey!! those are MY lines!!! -Aoshi takes hand again-

Kaoru:-sweatdrops- seeya! and remember to REVIEW for poor ducky.... she luvs u really she does so plz, do it for her.... or for me, the beautiful one!!

ducky:HEY!!!!!


	2. Chappie 2! Lost and found!

Chappie 2 

One week later....

At the dojo.....

"Kenshin! I told you she ran off! Why are you sitting around, just staring at the goddamn wall?!" Sano demanded.

Inside Kenshin's head......

Rurouni: Maybe she did leave

Battousai: No shit sherlock. We have to go after her. She could get hurt, worse, someone could touch her. Claim her.

Rurouni: She is perfectly able to protect herself, unlike poor sweet Tomoe. (A/N: Ahhhh! She is NOT poor! OR sweet! She's a bitch!!!!!! And I hate her! Hate her!!! With a passion!!!!!! Kaoru: will you shut up!? -whacks ducky over the head with bokken-)

Battousai: She's dead, dammit! Kaoru isn't! And you know she can be over thrown! Let me out!!

Rurouni: No way. You will not be permitted to-

Battousai: Just watch me.

And he did. He overthrew the rurouni quite easily and gained physical control.

"Kenshin! Are you listening to me?! This is no time to be all peaceful and shit! Hey are you-" he was cut off as the Battousai grabbed his wrist.

"Shut the fuck up," he ordered.

"K-K-Kenshin?"

"We need to leave. Now," he said, his golden eyes glimmering up at Sano.

"Battousai....." he whispered. Kenshin didn't pay him any attention as he got up to leave.

"W-wait! What happened? Why the sudden change?"

In the Aoiya.....

"Thank you for all the training Misao-chan, and if Kenshin happens to stop in, or anyone else, please tell them you haven't seen me," Kaoru gave her last request to her friend, who nodded and agreed right away.

"No problem! Now! You should be on your way, Himura can cover ground when he wants to!" Kaoru nodded and jumped into a tree. She started to hop from tree to tree, a secret Misao had taught her. She said that one time she ran away from home and she tree-hopped right under Okina's nose. She said that it comes in handy.

"Hmmm, I should really thank Misao-chan. Without her, I'd be lost," she muttered, still wearing the newly acquired ninja uniform. She remembered what Misao had said when she gave it to her.

'Now! Here ya go Kaoru-chan. This is my gift to you. Well actually two. One is my standard Oniwabanshu uniform. The other is my sexier one," she said with a wink.

'How is it sexier?'

'Well you see,' she held it up, 'it's black for starters. Then it's practically see through not to mention tight! And it doesn't have shorts. It has something like underwear that you wear underneath it. It's almost like a short kimono.' She was right.

The outfit had short sleeves and a diving neck line. It was designed to look like a short kimono, but without the standard Oniwabanshu shorts. Kaoru was wearing the standard one at the moment, thinking she'd save the other for another time. She checked her leg bindings. Within each rested a kodachi. In the top of her shirt there were twenty-four kunais. On her back was a sakabatou. She had wanted to take her bokken, but thought this would be better if there was any real trouble. Due to her non killing principals, she hadn't taken the katana.

She silently thanked both Aoshi and Misao for all of their help. Without them she would have never ever made it and not been caught. Keeping her pace, her thought traced back to the rurouni.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Kaoru no baka, what's wrong with you?" she muttered as her thoughts drifted back to the rurouni that broke her heart.

With Kenshin......

Rurouni: Sessha can't believe you

Battousai: I'm shutting you out as of now.

Rurouni: Hey! I-

Unfortunately the rurouni is cut off by the Battousai. And now he has been removed from the picture. Poor rurouni, (not! i hate him! i still can't believe i did that to kaoru! no! plz, keep away angry kaoru! plz!)

"Hey Kenshin?"

"What?" he spat, fastening his pace.

"You, seem kinda different...."

"Really? I have to find Kaoru, so either keep up or get lost," he answered. Sano winced. Yep, that was the Battousai, not the rurouni they were all so used to.  
Kenshin passed the train station, earning a quizzical gaze from Sano.

"Uh, Kenshin? Wouldn't it be faster to take the train?"

"No, I can cover more ground than the train." Sano knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the hitokiri.

"I'll meet you at the Aoiya then. Don't leave without me," he told him, taking out the money he'd gotten from Katsu before the trip.

"Whatever." Was the simple reply. Sano sighed, knowing he might get left behind.

"Dammit, how am I gonna get there? I don't wanna take the train," Sano asked himself.

"Shit, I haveta, else I'll be left behind......" he said, not liking the idea at all.

Kenshin ran down the path, making his way through Odawara and then Shizuoka with an incredible pace. There was only one thought running though his mind at the time. 'Kaoru.'

"I'm coming Kaoru."

Back in the trees....... (Kaoru: that sounds so stupid, do somethin' else. ducky: no! you are in the trees, ok?!)

Kaoru sensed a presence not to far away. It had a suppressed ki, but it was there. A fighter's ki. She stopped and peered through the foliage to find what looked like a boy making his way through the woods. She hopped down to intercept him.

"You there, what's your name?" she asked. He smiled at her and she gasped for she knew this boy.

"Why, Kamiya-san, I think you know who I am. Seta Soujiro."

"Sou-chan!" she embraced him briefly, "I thought you died! What ever happened after the whole Shishio thing?"

"Well, Himura-san, allowed me to wander the hills and find peace of mind. Enough about me. How are you? I've missed you, it's been so long," he replied, returning her hug.

"Nothing much. That stupid rurouni broke my heart and now, well now I'm on the run," she smiled at his mild expression of shock.

"I thought he really did love you. I still remember his expression when I told him I knew you. It was priceless. He didn't believe me, he was acting very possessive," Soujiro said, reminiscing slightly.

"Tell me," she urged. He smiled his never ending smile and answered.

"Well, he said that to protect 'Kaoru-dono' in Tokyo, I have to defeat you. Then I asked, 'Kamiya Kaoru?' He looked at me as if I were joking," he laughed at the memory.

"And?"

"I told him that you and I were childhood friends. He didn't believe me though, saying I was a liar."

"That's sounds like him," she said, "I have to go, but it was nice talking to you. I'll send word to you when I've settled somewhere."

"Alright, sayonara, Kaoru-chan!" She smiled and jumped back into the tree.

"By the way! If Kenshin happens to intercept you, you haven't seen me in eleven years!" she called to him. Soujiro waved and nodded in response.

'I haven't seen Sou-chan in forever! Since I was like nine, man has it really been eleven years since I've seen him?' she thought to herself.

With Kenshin.... er, the Battousai......

While Kaoru was enjoying her chat with her childhood friend, Soujiro, Kenshin is almost to Kyoto. He is just about to enter Kyoto as he left Kuwana. He was making a good pace as he came into Kyoto. He saw the Aoiya fast approaching and he urged his feet faster.

"Misao, have you seen Kaoru?" he demanded. Misao stared at his amber eyes in amazement.

"Wow! Himura, how'd you do that to your eyes?" Misao asked, excited.

"It doesn't matter, have you seen her?"

"Since when did you drop the -dono in everyone's name?" she pressed on, doing this on purpose, hoping that her friend would be able to put good distance between them.

"Answer the question."

"You answer mine."

"No, dammit, answer the fucking question!" Misao backed away, a little scared.

"Haven't seen her. I was gonna ask you why she wasn't with you, seeing how she loves you," she added, throwing it in his face. Without answering he turned and left, and Misao let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

With Sano.....

Just as Kenshin is leaving, Sano is running to catch up.

"Wait!!! Matte!!" he yelled after him. Kenshin failed to oblige as he kept going faster, leaving Sano in his dust.

"Dammit!! I took the train for nothing!! I'm just glad I didn't wake up in the sewers......" he said turning towards the Aoiya.

"There is NO way I'm taking the train again..... so I'll just stay with the weaselgirl."

And back to Kaoru........ (Kaoru: yay! i like this part of the story best! ducky: that's because your in it...)

She had decided on a location to hide in. She was going to head to Wakana, and try and get a ferry out of Japan. If she couldn't get out of Japan then she'd go to one of the small islands that Japan had reign over.

She finally made it to Wakana and found a small hotel that she had enough money to stay at. She asked for a room and they gave her one, but they were a little suspicious of all her weapons. She shrugged their reaction off as she entered the room she was going to stay in for a few days to rest.

And at the Aoiya.......

"Hey tori atama! What are you doing here?" Misao demanded as he made himself comfortable at her table.

"Kenshin left me behind," he said simply. She furrowed her brows.

"Exactly what is wrong with Himura? He had yellow eyes when he came here, and really bad language, it was scary," she admitted. Sano laughed at her ignorance and explained.

"Well, I guess something happened that the Battousai part of Kenshin didn't like, so he took over. Now he's gone after Jou-chan as the Battousai."

"Oh, I just thought he'd gone insane with guilt seeing how he told her he didn't love her and all," she answered.

"How did you know that? You told Kenshin that you hadn't seen her," he pointed out. Misao blushed and muttered some words he couldn't understand.

"Well, actually, she was here. Me and Aoshi-Sama kinda taught her onmitsu arts and how to use both kodachi and kunai," she confessed sheepishly, "Don't tell Himura, he'll kill me."

"I can't believe you guys! But I won't tattle on you, I just can't believe it!" he said.

"Hee, hee," she replied.

With the Battousai!

"She has to be around here," he said walking into the town of Wakana. (Kaoru: did he find me? ducky: shut up, and read)

He looked for traces of her anywhere. He couldn't see anything that would point out her location. He cursed and continued looking, thoroughly searching the whole town, since there was no one he knew here.

And back to you Kaoru....... (Kaoru: about time)

She tossed on the futon, her hand clenched around the dagger under her pillow. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. There was someone there, someone with a hidden ki. She sprung out of bed silently, taking a stance, picking up her kodachi's.

"Come out," she commanded. A man stumbled out of her closet and in a matter of seconds he was on the ground and Kaoru had straddled him, her kodachi's held to his throat.

And Aoiya.......

"What?!"

"What, what?" Misao asked Sano as she walked in. He and Okina were swapping depressing stories of being rejected my women.

"She threw her purse at me," Okina repeated.

"Geez, Jiji, you think you'd stop all that hitting on women way to young for you," Misao scolded.

"I could advise almost the opposite of you. You need to stop making passes on older men. Just because Aoshi won't date you, doesn't mean you can go hitting on other men," Okina reprimanded.

"Well, it's not my fault they think I'm hot," she winked. Unbeknownst to Misao, Aoshi was standing in the doorway.

"I mean, Aoshi-Sama doesn't see me as a women, so other men are happy to," she continued. Sano and Okina were looking past her to the man in the doorway.

Back to Kaoru.........

"Talk, why are you in here?" Her kodachi's hadn't wavered at all. She could feel his arousal and felt the urge to retch. She pressed her blades a little harder and he shuddered beneath her.

"Nevermind," she said, realizing that he was after her body, "Get out before I slit your throat." Before she could move, her door opened and Battousai took in the sight with wide eyes.

A/N:

Ducky: can u believe me?

Kaoru: no! a cliffie! That is so mean! I wanna no what kenshin's gonna do.

Ducky: -smiles evilly- oh, i have something good in mind.

Kaoru: do i want to know?

Ducky: probably not, now where did i leave Aoshi-Sama?

Kaoru: not again.

Ducky: oh, Aoshi-Sama!!

Kaoru: i think that we should do the disclaimer, seeing how you forgot earlier

Ducky:Aww! I just found Aoshi-Sama, do i haveta?

Kaoru: -sighs- fine, i'll do it. she doesn't own rk

Ducky: but i will claim Aoshi-Sama -grins evilly-

Kaoru: oh brother, kenshin is there a wall i can bash my head against?

Kenshin: now why would you do that, Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: i like you better as the battousai

Ducky: told ya so


	3. Chappie 3! Poor AoshiSama

A/N: okies!! i is back, sry that it took that long, for it shouldn't have, but kitsune liked to call me just as i was updating and well, w/ my aol service it kix ya off if ya get a phone call, so it had to wait, but here it is!!! hope ya all like it!!

Chappie 3

Kenshin took the in the sight before him. Kaoru was dressed in ninja wear, sitting on some guy, and she was holding kodachi's to his throat.

"H-how did you find me?" she asked.

"There was jasmine in the air," he answered. She got off the guy on the floor and threw him out of the room. She shut the door as the Battousai came in, still not revealing his eyes to her.

"Ummm, I.... uh," she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly. She looked at him in confusion. He lifted his head, revealing to her his eyes. She didn't react in the way she'd expected.

At the Aoiya.......

Misao was ranting on and on, not realizing Aoshi was right there.

"Uh, Misao?" Sano said uncertainly. Okina was giving her a look of unease as well.

"Misao-chan, you should shut up," he advised, head nudging towards the doorway behind her. She gulped. She didn't have to turn around.

"How long?"

"Whole time," Sano answered her quiet question. She groaned. She got up and ran out, past Aoshi, too embarrassed to face him at the moment. She made it to her room and slammed the door shut.

And with Kaoru and now Battousai.....

He hadn't anticipated that she would react the way she would. He thought she'd draw back, afraid. Instead, she looked at him, eyes blazing with an emotion he couldn't place.

Little did he know, Kaoru had never really dreamed about her and the rurouni. Most of her dreams, or fantasies rather, had been with the Battousai. (Kaoru: hey, i never said that! ducky: yea, but u said u liked battousai better, so well ah!) It was like it was all coming true. He watched the emotions play across her face. The first he couldn't recognize, but the others he could. The next was that of relief and amazement. Not only was he shocked at what he saw, he didn't understand it.

"Kenshin....." she whispered, breaking the thick silence. He almost winced, her voice was laced with need. Why he couldn't figure out, after all, he wasn't the rurouni.

"Aa," he answered. She moved forward and he watched, starting to get used to her expression and boldness as she touched his face. He closed his eyes in bliss and leaned into her hand. There was no more need for words as Kenshin embraced her. She held him just as tightly, unable to believe that it was real. She tipped her head up to take in his rich amber eyes. Kenshin brought his hand up to caress the smoothness of Kaoru's cheek. He brought her face to his and molded their lips together.

He traced her lips with his tongue and demanded entry. With a suppressed moan, she opened her mouth, granting him the entrance he desired. He swept his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, wanting her to do the same. He teased the inside of her mouth until she responded to it. A second later, she slid her own tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his.

Unaware, they fell backwards onto the futon in a haze of desire. They were completely lost in one another's embrace.

Aoiya.........

Misao sat on her bed in her room, barely noticing her surroundings as the shame set in.

'It's not my fault,' she tried to tell herself, 'Everyone has noticed how I've grown, but the him.' She brought her hands to her face and sobbed into them. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Misao-chan?" Omasu called. Misao swiped at the fresh tears and let her in.

"Hai?"

"I brought you some tea," she answered, handing the younger girl the cup, "I heard what happened."

"So you know, then," she whispered, embarrassed.

"Hai, and I don't think you did anything wrong. If Aoshi won't make a move, then you should start looking for a man in your life," Omasu told her.

"Honto?"

"Honto," she replied with a smile. Misao hugged the woman, thankful for her guidance and bounced out of her room, acting how she usually did.

Battousai and Kaoru.......

Kaoru was lying on the futon, playing with the strands of red hair that were laying across her chest. Suddenly the head attached to the hair, looked up, causing her to drop the strands. She smiled as he laid his head down on her chest.

"I'll never understand your fascination with my hair," he muttered.

"I dunno, I just like it," she replied, going back to what she had been doing.

"Mmmmmm," he murmured, burying his face in her hair.

"Naze?" she asked all of a sudden. His head shot up to look at her, confusion written on his face.

"Nani?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"I...." he didn't know how to explain that he wanted her and her love, where as the rurouni side of him didn't.

"Don't..... do you.....? I mean I......." she didn't know how to take it. She got up swiftly, taking her clothes with her.

"Kaoru!" he too got up, grabbing his clothes as she locked herself in the bathroom.

Dojo....... (Kaoru: i almost forgot about them. ducky: me 2, hee, hee. but i don't much care for megumi....)

"So where is Ken-San?"

"Look, he went after Kaoru. He wasn't' normal, he was the Battousai," Yahiko struggled to explain to the doctor. She put on a pout.

"I don't get it, I didn't think that he loved her!" she exclaimed.

"The rurouni doesn't, who knows the Battousai's feelings?"

"He better not love her."

"Why would you care? You only hang over Kenshin because you want to make Kaoru jealous," he pointed out.

"That's not true! I love Kenshin! I hate how he always sides with that stupid tanuki!!" she shouted, tears spilling out of her plum eyes.

"Whoa, calm down. I don't know," Yahiko was a little overwhelmed with her confession.

"But, it's true," she sobbed, drying her tears with her hand.

"Women....." he muttered, walking away.

Aoiya....... (Kaoru: i wanna no wat i do, ducky: so do i. Kaoru: but ur the author! ducky: i no.)

Misao walked through the training hall with a new light on things. She had no reason to feel ashamed if she was looking at other men. She couldn't wait around for Aoshi her whole life, only to be rejected. She was looking out the window when she saw Aoshi talking to a boy. She went down to see what all the commotion was about.

"I was wondering if you've seen my friend Kaoru-chan, I'm afraid I forgot to return this to her. I've had it since we were little," he said regretfully.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had started traveling," Aoshi answered.

"Hey! Who are you? What's your connection to Kaoru-chan?" Misao demanded.

"I'm Seta Soujiro," he told her with a smile, "I have known Kaoru-chan since we were very small."

"Oh, what is it you wanted to give to her?"

"Just a ribbon. She made me take it to make sure that she'd see me again. And when I saw her earlier, I completely forgot to return it. Now I'm afraid she might beat me up," he laughed. Misao was amazed at how beautiful he was. She was captivated by his blue eyes, that seemed to give off a light of their own.

"Why don't you wait here for her? I'm sure Himura will find her and since the rooster is here, they'll have to pick him up," she offered.

"Misao, I don't know if-"

"Oh! Come on Aoshi-Sama! Having Sou-chan stay would be fun!"

"Sou-chan?"

"Sure!! I wanna get to know him better! If he's Kaoru-chan's friend, he's got to be fun to hang with!" she told him, with a smile. Soujiro returned her smile with a genuine one from him.

Kaoru and Battousai......

Kaoru dressed in a hurry, trying to stop the tears. She felt so violated. The Battousai is ruthless, the logical part of her brain had told her, Don't just give yourself to him. You might get hurt. At the time, she didn't listen. She was so in love with him and the Battousai had used it to his advantage. She was so confused. It had seemed so real. She wiped her eyes and sank to her knees. She didn't want to think that it had been fake, that he didn't love her. It was all to much.

'I got played,' she rationalized sadly. This revelation only brought more tears as sobs wracked through her body.

"Kaoru!! Open the door!!" he pounded at the door. She did her best to ignore it, reaching for all her weapons. She put them all where they belonged and caught sight of the window. She whispered to the wind, of how foolish she was, and leapt out the window.

Kenshin was cursing on the other side of the door. She hadn't given him time to explain.

"Kaoru!! Open the door, dammit! Let me explain!" When she still didn't open the door, he grabbed his sakabatou and sliced through the door, making an entrance for himself.

"Kaoru?" he asked, not seeing her anywhere. He mentally cursed the western styled hotel. Had it been Japanese, he could have gotten in much faster. It wouldn't have mattered though. She was gone, and the window was wide open.

A/N:

ducky: dun, dun, dun!

kaoru: i can't believe i thought that. You make me look so stupid

ducky: your point?

kaoru: -reaches for bokken-

ducky: wait! no don't!

kenshin: maa, maa, ladies, let's just settle down

kaoru: -throughly beats kenshin- that's for breaking my heart!

kenshin: ororororororororo!!!!!!!!!! kaoru i would never!!

kaoru: but u did!

ducky: that was just in the story..... -sweatdrops-

kaoru: -blushing- ano..... i...... gomen ducky......

aoshi: i'm free!

ducky: so that's where you went!!

aoshi: nooooo! help me misao!

ducky: no i gave her another guy so i could have you and she seems happy

misao: sorry aoshi-sama

ducky: let's go aoshi-sama!!!!!!

kaoru & kenshin: -sweatdrops- ok, until next time! luv ya lots!

ducky: takes out katana THOSE ARE MY LINES!!!!!

kaoru & kenshin: -sweatdrops- i think we should run

ducky: damn straight!!!!! aoshi-sama! you wanted to kill the battousai, ne?! then do it! i got kaoru!!

kaoru and kenshin: -running for lives-


	4. Chappie 4! Souchan's past

A/N: okies, it's been a while, and i've just been lazy..... but maybe if i got some more reviews, i wouldn't be so lazy!!! plz?? i is beggin' u w/ duck eyes........ so i'll get some reviews fer dis one?? Plz?? OKIES!!!! give the sad ducky some REVIEWS!!!!! i must thank all of u who stay by me that i don't feel like putting names down for so i'll do that in a later chappie.... but thank u.....

Chappie 4

Kaoru......

She leapt from one tree to the other, keeping a steady pace. Her vision was blurry from all the tears and she tried not to think about what they had done. She didn't know where she would go from there. She hadn't planned on things turning out the way they had.

She kept going, even thought night was fast approaching. She had cried all her tears and she told herself that she wasn't going to anymore. She tried to steal her nerves as she journeyed on. But her thoughts kept wandering back to him and what they'd done......

Flashback

"Kenshin," she breathed. He continued to nuzzle her neck as she held him to her. Her hands tangled lovingly in his hair.

"Kaoru," he whispered. She didn't reply verbally but rather with her mouth as she brought his face back to hers. He took her lips possessively, kissing her hard and deep. She moaned into his mouth as he freed he of the confinement of her clothing.

End Flashback

The tears started to fall faster than she could stop them as she slumped on the branch, leaning against the trunk. She cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

Battousai.......

'Kaoru,' he thought for the millionth time as he searched for her. He thought he'd felt her ki, and had searched all over, but hadn't found her. He wanted to so desperately to explain himself, to tell her how much he loved her.

"I swear I'll find you and make it up," he promised.

He finally found her, curled up in the tree, trying to stay warm. He crept up to her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't wake as he expected her too, but was surprised to find tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Dojo.......

"Kuso, they've been gone a long time," Yahiko cursed. Megumi had been in a state of depression, realizing that 'Ken-San' as she'd proclaimed him, was in love with the stupid little tanuki she hated so much.

"What do you suppose they're doing together?" Megumi asked quietly.

"There's no guarantee that he even found her yet."

"Aa," she said, looking down.

"Hey, don't look so down! What about Sanosuke? He might be a bit of a loser, but I know he loves you!"

"It's not the same. I love Kenshin, not Sano......"

Aoiya.....

Misao and Soujiro had gotten to know each other very well now and were talking as if they'd known each other all their lives.

"So, Misao-chan, what is it that happened between Kaoru-chan and Battousai? She told me the basics, but she had to leave," Soujiro asked.

"Well, I guess she admitted her undying love for him and he flat out said he didn't love her. She said she couldn't live with him anymore, she said it'd be too embarrassing," Misao explained.

"I see."

"I think maybe it's time for bed," Misao suggested, "Hey Jiji! Where's Sou-chan gonna sleep?"

"In the guest room," Okina answered. She smacked her forehead.

"I knew that," she assured him.

Kaoru and Battousai........

Kaoru awoke in the middle of the night, wrapped in a pair of warm arms. She snuggled closer before logic set in.

'Wait..... I left..... alone..... and now.....'

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Take that you pervert!!" she screamed hitting him over the head with the sakabatou.

Kenshin woke up to pain. And lots of it. Looking up he saw Kaoru beating the shit out of him with what looked like a sakabatou.

"Oro!" he let the rurouni's word slip, "What are you doing Kaoru?!" She stared at him, shrugged, then decided that he deserved it and continued to beat on him.

"How dare you chase me! I hate you just as much as the rurouni! Now get away from me!!" she yelled, jumping to the next tree.

"Kaoru! Let me explain!"

"I don't want your shitty excuses or goddamn explanations!!"

Aoiya..........

Soujiro stayed in the room next to Misao's but, she dragged him into her room to talk before bed.

"Hey! Sou-chan, Aoshi-Sama said that he had met you before, where?" she asked.

"When we worked under Shishio-sama," he told her.

"You worked with that weirdo?!"

"Hai, and I admired him for what he did to me after I was taken from Kaoru-chan."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story......"

Kaoru........

'Why?! Why does he continue to chase me?! I have to steel my heart, my emotions! I can't let him violate me again! I won't! He'll use my love to his advantage!' she thought furiously.

"Dammit! This is getting me NOWHERE!!!!!!!!" she said out loud. She dropped to the ground, running.

'I'll go back to Tokyo! He won't find me there! He won't expect me to go back! Yeah,' she thought, taking off towards the train station.

Aoiya.........

"When I was little, my family lived next to the Kamiya dojo. My parents quickly made friends with Kaoru's parents and soon Kaoru and I were introduced to each other. She was so sincere, so adorable. She held her hair up in a ribbon, much like she does now.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kamiya Kaoru! Who are you?" she asked me.

"Seta Soujiro," was my only answer.

"Sou-chan! Come and play with me! Do you know how to hold a shinai?"

She called me Sou-chan, just like you do. She was so sweet to me. I shook my head and she took me into the dojo. For months she taught me how to use it. That's how I really became interested in kenjutsu. I was only about five then. When I was ten, my parents were murdered. I wanted to stay with Kaoru-chan at the dojo, and she tried like hell to get me to stay. My distant relatives heard about it and came to take me with them. In the end, law said I had to stay with them. They treated me like a slave. It was like I wasn't related to them at all. I had to do everything. I quickly learned that complaining would lead to a beating. So I smiled. It was stupid to let them know I was suffering, seeing as they got their pleasure from my pain. (A/N: don't laugh at me, don't call me names, don't get your pleasure from my pain. Don't laugh at me. hee, hee. ignore me. kaoru: gods! you r so predictable, let them get back to the story)

A few years later, Shishio-sama was passing through and need more bandages. I hid him in the barn, and I went to the house in search for bandages. My aunt found me, though. She asked me what I was doing with them. I told her someone needed my help. She didn't believe me, but she brushed it off. I took the bandages to Shishio-sama along with some food I was able to steal off the table. He asked me why I let them boss me around like that they did. It was then he explained his philosophy to me, now I know it's wrong, but back then, I was so confused. He seemed like he had a point. He told me that the strong will live and the weak will die. He asked me why I smiled all the time and I told him. He said that smiling was a sign of my weakness. He gave me one of his swords, saying that I was weak and needed to become strong if I wanted to live.

I disobeyed my relatives and they took out all their weapons to beat me with. This time it looked as if they were going to kill me. I still had the sword. I climbed underneath the house and hoped they wouldn't come after me. But they did. One of the men, they followed me and I..... I killed him. It was the first time I'd ever killed someone and I felt so...... so empowered. I crawled out and they all stared at the bloody blade. I killed them all. And Shishio-sama took care of me after that...... (A/N: forgive me if Soujiro's past is off a bit. i'm goin' off memory and i haven't seen the episode in forever and they haven't talked about it in the manga yet.....)

Battousai..........

He was cursing as he struggled to see the girl in the dark trees. She was no where in sight. She really pissed him off sometimes, no matter how much he loved her. She just made things harder than they had to be.

"Kaoru!" he called, hoping to get some sort of response out of her. But he didn't.

"Dammit, I'll find you, and then I'll tell you how much I truly love you....."

Aoiya..........

"Oh, Sou-chan," Misao whispered, in tears. She threw her arms around him and cried into his sleeping yukata.

"Uh....." he said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just so sad!" she told him, moving away from him.

"I didn't mind, it's just your the only other girl to hug me other than Kaoru-chan. I guess it's just a little weird," he explained.

"I feel so bad for you," she murmured.

"Don't. It's all in the past now. Never to happen again. I saw the error in my way and I moved on with a little help from Himura-san," he assured her.

"That's good to hear. We should get some sleep," she suggested. He moved to get up, but Misao grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave. Stay with me, onegai," she pleaded.

"Alright," he settled down next to her.

Kaoru........

She fell asleep on the train. The conductor came over and shook her awake, noticing that she looked familiar. Again she thanked him. She went to a local rest room (A/N: did they have them back then? kaoru: ask Watsuki) and changed into the other outfit Misao had given her.

"Mou, what will Gensai-sensei say when he sees you?" she asked herself. She hadn't felt right ever since she left Kenshin. She didn't think it had anything to do with illness rather a broken heart.

'But I got sick this morning,' she reasoned, 'Probably too much crying, it's happened before.' She made her way to the clinic and Gensai-sensei examined her without question of her outfit.

"Kaoru-chan, you don't have anything wrong with you, however......."

A/N:

ducky: bwa haaa haaaaa! i so evil

kaoru: tell me about it

kenshin: now, now, you two, settle down before another fight breaks out

kaoru: ya know u really are better as the battousai

kenshin: ORO?!

ducky: don't you think so? he's so aggressive........

kaoru: tell me about it

ducky: i would if i wasn't taken, Oh, AOSHI-SAMA!!!

kaoru: oh please

aoshi: please, please, i no u luv me, just let me meditate

ducky: wasn't it u who said man cannot survive on meditation alone? ( for u shorty!!!! "Man cannot survive on meditation alone")

aoshi: not in this fic

ducky: the word is ficcie

aoshi: watever. where are battousai and kamiya?

kaoru: just turn into battousai already!! beating kenshin over the head with her bokken

kenshin: orororororororo!!! That hurts kaoru-dono, that it does!!

battousai: u r such a loser! just let me show her wat i can do for her.....

kenshin: ewww! get back you blood thirsty beast!

kaoru: battousai! u've come to rescue me from this hell hole!

ducky: hey! u can't leave, i need u to remind me of all the stuff i didn't do!

kaoru: she's rite. i'll be back my next chappie, now let's find a room and.........

ducky: hey!!! u guys!!! this is rated PG-13! I'm not moving the rating so u guys can have fun!

battousai: then don't follow us

ducky: fine! but u both better be back by next chappie or your asses are mine! especially urs battousai wink wink nudge nudge

aoshi: only have eyes for me, my ass

ducky: is lovely. i do only luv u but u can be so cold........

aoshi: until next time then....

ducky: luv ya lots!!!!!!!!!! especially u aoshi-sama!!!!

aoshi: help


	5. Chappie 5! the truth

A/N: ok, again, i've been lazy, but i'm still here and am finally finishing this one up.... i could have ended it around eight chappies, but lucky 4 u i decided to drag it out by having kaoru do wat she does best.... momiji nos wat i is talkin' about, well at anyrate, enjoy this one, and plz... REVIEW!

don't own

Chappie 5

Aoiya.........

Misao and Soujiro fell asleep next to each other. Omasu came to check on them and nearly cried out in happiness. 'Misao's moving on!' she thought happily

"Omasu? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Aoshi-san! Just checking on Misao-chan," she told him before scurrying off.  
He looked in the room and gasped. There Soujiro was laying right next to Misao. His Misao.

Battousai.......

He raced back to Tokyo, knowing that she would most likely return home. He wondered briefly, why she hadn't given him a chance to explain himself. He shook his head. It didn't matter, as long as he eventually told her how he felt about her. The train station in Kyoto fell into his vision. He debated which would be faster. True, he could cover ground fairly fast on foot, the train would provide comfort and a chance to sleep. Something he hadn't been doing much since he'd found Kaoru.

Sighing he handed over the little bit of money he'd brought with him to the man who gave him his ticket. He climbed onto the train that would take him to Tokyo, to explain to Kaoru.

Dojo......... (a/n: i'm so killin' u w/ suspense, wanting to know about kaoru.... kaoru: what is wrong with me?!)

Megumi and Yahiko heard that Kaoru was back in Tokyo and couldn't believe it. They journeyed to Gensai's at once. What they found surprised them. One, her attire, second all the weapons she had, and third her expression. She was staring into space, a shocked look plastered on her features.

"It can't be," she said when she found her voice.

"What?!" Megumi cried after hearing the news from Gensai. She walked over to Kaoru.

"Damn you!" she cried going to slap her. Kaoru pulled her kodachi and deflected her hand with the blunt side of her blade.

"For what?!"

"You stole Ken-san from me! I love him, dammit!!" she screamed.

"He doesn't love me!! I was used by the Battousai! He still loves Tomoe-san!!!!" she retorted, regaining her fiery nature.

"What? But you......"

"I told you, I was used!! The Battousai didn't want anything but my body!!"

"Kaoru," Yahiko uttered, "Kenshin wouldn't."

"You're wrong, it was he who........"

Battousai........ (ducky: do you hate me yet? kaoru: i do)

He entered Tokyo and started looking for her. He went to the dojo only to find it empty. He searched it thoroughly, even checking the bath house, not exactly caring if he walked in on her. But she wasn't even there, nor was Yahiko. He went to the next logical place he could think of. The clinic.

Aoiya......

"Sou-chan?"

"Hai, Misao-chan?"

"Breakfast is ready," she said to him with a smile as he climbed out of bed, "I'll meet you in the kitchen right after you're dressed." She bounced out of her room, (she does that a lot, ne?) and into the kitchen. She settled herself across from Aoshi. He furrowed his brow in confusion. She'd always made a point to sit right next to him. The anger he'd felt last night was enough to freeze the blood of men. (ha, ha! not only kenshin can do it, but so can my aoshi-sama!) He knew that Misao loved him and her actions confused him. It wasn't that he didn't love her, it was just he didn't feel that he could express himself.

For her to be flaunting over another guy was new to him. He was so used to getting all her attention as well as her indirect affections. But now, now Soujiro was getting all of that. He didn't like being in second place.

Battousai.....

Kenshin walked in and recognized Kaoru's enraged voice at once.

"..... anything but my body!!"

"He wouldn't. Kenshin wouldn't."

"You're wrong, it was he who got me pregnant!!!" she shouted. And at that he froze.

"Kaoru-chan, please, we're trying to help," Gensai put in.

"Yeah, Kaoru it isn't that bad. I mean you love Kenshin, ne?" Yahiko tried to cheer her up.

"It's a one sided love. I'm sure Megumi-san knows what it is I'm talking about. And even Misao-chan in Kyoto! None of us ever have a happily ever after," she replied. Kenshin walked forward a little bit. He stepped into the light, into their view. Megumi threw herself at him.

"Ken-san!" she exclaimed.

"Get off me," he ordered. She looked at him in shock, gazing at his amber eyes.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Get off. Now." She quickly moved away and watched as he moved closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru stared at him, hoping he hadn't heard her confession. She couldn't move. She felt as if she were rooted to the spot, unable to move. When he was less than a foot away her body started to obey her again. She ran off towards the door, fleeing from him.

He ran off after her, letting her lead him to the dojo. He trapped her in her room, stepping in front of the now closed door as she collapsed on the futon, wishing he'd leave her alone.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"You," he answered moving closer. She tried to escape, but he caught her waist.

"You never let me explain before. I didn't know how, but be sure of this, I love you. I want you. Not just your body, all of you. But the rurouni, he cannot move on. But I can and I plan to," he explained as she broke down in tears. Kenshin found himself kissing the tears away, trying to erase their existence.

"Aishiteru," he murmured before kissing her heatedly. He kept going until he felt her respond, only then did he deepen it and take it to the next level.

Aoiya.........

Aoshi watched as Misao signaled for Soujiro to sit next to her. He glared at him, but caught himself before anyone saw. He'd never let his emotions shine through before, but there was something about how Misao treated Soujiro. It was different than how she treated him. Where she called him with a -sama, she called Soujiro with a -chan. It confused him to no end.

He wanted to ask her about her sudden liking to Soujiro, but that would be out of character. He didn't want anyone to suspect his jealousy. He hid his emotions under the unreadable mask he wore everyday. One that gave him an icy appearance, one that did not smile.

Dojo.......

Megumi and Yahiko got back and heard sounds from Kaoru's room. Megumi recognized them for what they were at once and her heart shattered. (a/n: ha!!! haaa!!!! die megumi!!!!!!!)

"No," she whispered, confusing Yahiko.

"Megumi, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"They, they're......" she didn't know how to tell the young kid, but he seemed to figure it out. He just started laughing.

"They're doin' it aren't they?" he howled with laughter.

"What is so funny about that?!"

"It's just, busu's been waitin' for that for just about forever and it takes a personality twist for it to happen!" he explained. She still didn't see how it was funny.

"How can you find the fact that he broke my heart funny?!"

"That's not what's funny. The thing about busu is funny," he corrected her. She burst into fresh tears and ran off.

Aoiya..........

"Sou-chan! Do ya want to train with me? You said you were good with a sword and it could really benefit me," Misao asked sweetly.

Aoshi observed the scene unfolding before him in disbelief. She always asked him to train with her. No one else, it's always, 'Aoshi-Sama, do you want to train with me?' But not today.

"Sure, Misao-chan," he agreed, making Aoshi's eyes flash for a second. Okina watched the changes occurring in Aoshi's face and couldn't help but grin. Aoshi had never shown any kind of affection towards Misao, and now that another man was all over Misao he was acting all jealous.

"Aoshi, a word," said the old man. He shot Okina a glare, but got up non the less.

"What?"

"Why are you acting so possessive? You didn't make any claims on her as far as I was aware of."

"I did," came the icy reply. (y not on me?!)

"Then perhaps you should have said something before she met such a nice fellow, who gives her the attention she's always wanted from you," Okina enlightened him.

Dojo.........

"Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, snuggling closer.

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Hai," she answered, "Do you not want the baby?"

"That's not it, I was just wondering," he told her, kissing her fears away.

"That's good to hear."

"About that, I think we should get married." She stopped kissing him and looked at him.

"Do you not want to?" he asked her.

"That's not it. I just can't believe after all this time, everything's finally happening," she burst into happy tears and embraced him, accepting his proposal.

"Aishiteru, Kaoru, aishiteru," he murmured.

Outside their shoji..........

"I knew it," Megumi whispered, her voice catching in her throat at his heated words that were not directed towards her. (A/N: and never will be, you whore!!)

"Look, maybe you should move on. No use chasing something that you'll never get. Sano loves you, I'm sure if you give it a chance, I'm sure that you'll see that what you thought was love for Kenshin was really directed towards Sano. Don't you think that you two fight, just a little too often? That, my friend, is a cover for attraction," Yahiko told her, making his sound way to smart. (A/N: yea, cuz da little tweerp's a freaking physiologist.......) Megumi stared at him, not believing that someone so young, knew such things about love.

"Maybe you're right," she admitted. Sano wasn't so bad when he wasn't being a complete ass.

"I'm always right," he said cockily. Megumi shook her head at that.

Aoiya...........

Misao was standing in stance, kunais held ready. Soujiro hadn't even broken a sweat where as Misao was sweating profusely. She was smiling though, happy to find someone she liked that gave her attention that Aoshi did not.

"Misao-chan, perhaps we could take a break?" he suggested, putting his sword down.

"Yeah," she panted, throwing her kunais, planting them in the wall.

"Misao-chan, we have tea and rice balls out here if you want some," Okina told her as she walked out.

"Sure! Sou-chan, come on! I'm sure you're just as hungry as I am after that training session!" she said, taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Misao, icy blue eyes flashed at the contact.

A/N:

ducky: so things r heatin' up between kaoru and da battousai, while misao is gettin' cozy with soujiro

kaoru: i like da battousai, he doesn't apologize for every little thing

ducky: and u thought i was crazy

aoshi: u r crazy

ducky: i resent that! all u do is sit and meditate! wat happened to our fiery relationship?

battousai: he caught us remember?

ducky: wat r u talkin' bout? we didn't do squat!

battousai: o yea, that was me and kaoru he walked in on at the end of last chapter

ducky: speaking of which, i'm glad u two came back. a little disappointed that the rurouni stuck around

kenshin: wat is wrong with sessha? sessha is sry for watever it is that he did

kaoru: c wat i mean?

ducky: totally

battousai: can i kick his ass to kingdom come?

kenshin: oro!! u r supposed to be me!

kaoru: he is, but he's better

kenshin: i thought u luved me.........

ducky: until next time, people, luv ya lots!!! and don't forget to.... REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chappie 6! The Rurouni appears!

A/N: ok, this is the chappie, that i is making the rurouni an evil bastard. it had to happen, else there would be no story, so u no it had 2. hate me if u wish, but it'll get better, i swear! although i may seem mean, but truly, i warned u, writin' this has made me start to hate the rurouni..... especially after watching all that kenshin from the 3rd season that my friend wolfie o so nicely loaned me.... and i got really sick of 'that i do' 'that i have' 'that i will' and that crap!

to regard a question: no, this isn't a misao and aoshi ficcie, but i'm workin' on one! i swear u'll see one from me!

Chappie 6

Battousai and Kaoru...........

Things were all good between Kaoru and Kenshin, seeing as he was the Battousai. They loved each other and Kaoru was pregnant with their child and they couldn't be happier. But there was one person who was unaware of everything that was occuring. The rurouni.

In the back of Battousai's mind.........

The rurouni sat looking through all his memories, trying to figure out when Kaoru had started getting feelings for him. He knew that he didn't have any for her and didn't see how the Battousai could. Sure she was cute, but she was eleven years younger than he was.

"Why on Earth would he fall for a teenager?" he mused.

"There has to be a way to gain control before he ruins my life more than he already has. I can't let him get to Kaoru," he resolved. He smacked his forehead

"When he's unconscious! I can take over then! Every time I'm on the verge of unconsciousness he can take over. So it should work all the same for me!" he exclaimed.

"Tonight, when he falls asleep. I can feel it every time his guard is lax more than usual," he smiled. (a/n: writin' this ficcie is makin' me like battousai better than the rurouni. kaoru: me 2)

Battousai and Kaoru...........

"Kenshin," she murmured.

"Hai, koishii?"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, you?"

"Scared to death," she admitted. He pulled her to his chest, whispering words of reassurance to her.

They were at the shrine, ready to get married. They had wanted to at once, to let themselves know that it wasn't a dream. Everything was ready and all Kaoru had to do was walk down the aisle. And she did.  
They exchanged vows and were pronounced husband and wife. They kissed at the alter and Kaoru had tears of joy in her eyes as they pulled away.

Aoiya.........

Misao and Soujiro sat next to each other eating rice balls and sipping their tea. Aoshi sat across from Misao, watching the two converse with one another as if he weren't there.

"Sou-chan, Kaoru-chan never told me about you," she whined.

"She never told anyone after hearing that I was involved with Shishio-sama's plot to take over Japan," he told her with the usual smile.

"Oh, that makes sense then. I sure do miss her, I wonder if Himura found her yet, I mean he was on a rampage," she said remembering how he'd acted.

"I'm sure that the Battousai has found her. Even with the onmitsu skills we taught her, it was inevitable," Aoshi broke in.

"Oh, thanks Aoshi-Sama. Anyway, say he found her, why hasn't she mailed anything yet?"

"Maybe they're busy if ya know what I mean," Okina came into the kitchen.

"Oh, you are so bad Okina!" Ochika followed behind him.

"It's probably true though," he muttered in response. Ochika hit him upside the head before moving to sit next to Misao.

"So, no word from Kaoru-chan yet?"

"Nah, but I'm not worried! Sou-chan said he saw her before he came here," she answered.

"So they know one another?"

"Long story, but yeah," Misao told her.

"I see, so Aoshi-san, how are you doing? You seem more distant than usual," Ochika observed.

"I am fine," he stated coldly.

Dojo..........

"Yahiko! Are you ready yet? We're going to Kyoto because the stupid Tori Atama wrote me to tell him where he was!" Megumi yelled down the dojo hall.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he replied, leaving his room.

"Good, now let's go and give Kaoru-chan and Ken-san some space," she said as they turned to leave, "It is their wedding night after all," she added slyly.

"Oh, Kami, the kitsune is back," Yahiko groaned.

In his mind............

"What are they doing? Has he found Kaoru-dono? What I wouldn't give to be in control right now!" the rurouni grumbled. He kept seeing flashes of Kaoru's face, but nothing more. It was frustrating.

"I wish he'd just go to sleep already!"

Outside his head...........

Kenshin pulled the sheet around their nakad bodies and wound an arm around Kaoru's thin waist. She snuggled into his embrace so that her head was resting on his chest as her eyes drifted closed. Kenshin looked her over one last time before joining her in sleep.

"Oyasumi nasai, koishii," he whispered, succumbing to sleep. He fell into a world of dreams, and unknowingly gave the rurouni a chance for control.

Aoiya...........

"Brrr, did it just get colder in here, or is it just Aoshi?" Omasu asked,

"I think it's Aoshi-Sama. Why are you actin' so weird lately? You don't talk to me anymore, I thought we were friends!" Misao answered.

"I am leaving now," he said before getting up and moving out of the kitchen. Misao, outraged by now, got up and followed him.

"Just where do you think you're going without answering my questions?!" she demanded.

"Where ever I please," was his cold answer.

"Oh, no! You are not getting of that easy! You are going to answer me!!! Why are you acting so distant?"

"If I thought you should know, I would have told you by now."

"That is not an answer! You're going to tell me!! Is this about Sou-chan? Because you think he's still one of those crazies?"

"Perhaps, but for different reasons."

"Finally!! A straight answer!! What's wrong with Sou-chan?" she asked again.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it were obvious, would I be asking?!"

"No."

"Care to elaborate? Or enlighten me?"

"Can't you see? He's always by your side, he loves you," he said.

"Come on! Why would that bother you, of all people? I know you don't have an interest in my, so deal with it!"

"That's not true! Can't you see I love you?!"

Train Station............

"So we finally made it to Kyoto," Yahiko said, climbing out of the train car.

"Yep! Road to the Aoiya is this way, right Yahiko-kun?" Megumi couldn't remember.

"Yeah, that's it, come on, I'm sure the rooster will be happy to see you."

About a half-hour later they were coming into the Aoiya and Misao's shouts could be heard.

"Come on! Why would that bother you, of all people? I know you don't have an interest in my, so deal with it!"

"That's not true! Can't you see I love you?!"

Then there was silence as Megumi and Yahiko listened to the confession.

Dojo.........

"I'm free," he whispered, opening his eyes. He looked down and saw Kaoru underneath him and almost let out a gasp.

'What did he do while he was in control?' he wondered, horrified. He looked at his hand and saw the band on his left hand and his eyes grew large. He slipped out of Kaoru's hold and grabbed a yukata. After that he went to his old room and lit a lamp.

"Oh, god," he murmured.

Things had gotten totally out of control in his normally peaceful life in his absence. Things wouldn't be the same in the morning. He'd have to explain to Kaoru, get an annulment, and leave. He couldn't remain here, knowing that the Battousai could come back.

"Kenshin?" a soft voice asked tentatively from the door frame.

"Kaoru-dono, Sessha made an awful mistake. He wasn't able to hold the demon within in. And now, I mislead you," he told her, turning his face to meet her eyes. They were wide with horror, not wanting to believe that the Battousai that she'd grown to love so much, had left her. Her bottom lip quivered and she ran out of the room. He sighed and let her go, not getting up.

In his head...........

Battousai: Dammit! Give me back control!!! I need her!

Rurouni: No, we are the same person and I don't want her.

Battousai: She loves me. I love her, we were meant to be!

Rurouni: Not while I'm here. You are sullying Tomoe's name by being with her! You took away her virginity for god's sake!

Battousai: Only because she was willing. She wanted it.

Rurouni: Liar.

Battousai: Just you wait, you dumb-ass rurouni

Kaoru...........

She collapsed on their futon, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. She'd grown so attached to the Battousai, not even thinking about the rurouni. She should have realized that if the Battousai could find freedom, so could the rurouni.

"H-h-how will I.....?" she let the question trail off, placing a hand on her stomach. This only led to more tears, thinking of the living symbol of hers and the Battousai's love. And now, she was with the same man, but the half that didn't love her or carry any kind of feeling for her. She hugged her stomach more tightly, clenching her eyes shut, desperately trying to stop the tears.

Aoiya.........

"Say that again," Misao requested, not daring to believe.

"I love you! Okay? I was jealous!" Aoshi repeated.

"So Ice man does have emotions," Sano said strutting out of the kitchen.

"Tori Atama, nice to see you," Megumi greeted him.

"Oi, kitsune! Been a long time!"

Aoshi and Misao weren't listening to a word they were saying as they stared at each other.

"Oh, Aoshi, aishiteru!" she cried, flinging herself at him. He embraced her lithe body, accepting her body heat.

Soujiro watched from the doorway, feeling disappointment rise in his chest. He'd really started to like Misao, but it was obvious that she loved Aoshi and that he had no chance of winning. He smiled realizing that he'd lost another girl he loved to a Bakumatsu warrior.

Megumi and Sano were talking with Yahiko quietly, giving the new couple some space.

"Oh! There is something I must tell you all!" Megumi said over all the talking and kissing.

"Huh?" Misao said, still a little dazed from the kiss Aoshi had just broken with her.

"It's about Kaoru-chan and Ken-san," she continued.

"Oh! Tell us!" Misao demanded, instantly forgetting about Aoshi.

"They got married, and now Kaoru is expecting a little one."

Dojo...............

Kaoru covered her stomach with her pale hands, the crying not subsiding.

'Stupid rurouni! Why did he have to resurface again?! I love the Battousai!' she thought angrily.

"I should have known," she whispered.

A/N:

ducky: i am so mean

kaoru: tell me about it

ducky: u said that all last chappie, plz not again

kaoru: fine, where's the battousai?

ducky: oh, brother

battousai: rite here

kaoru: yea! just because we're apart in the ficcie doesn't mean we have to be apart now!

battousai: ur rite

kenshin: gomen ducky, but i have a complaint

ducky: and that would be?

kenshin: u make me sound like a jerk in this ficcie

ducky: so? it's just one stupid ficcie, besides your counterpart, battousai is there

kenshin: that makes me feel loads better

ducky: it should, now where is my aoshi-sama? and hey! u 2 get back here!

kaoru: we'll be back by next chappie! i promise, ducky!

ducky: u better!

aoshi: do i have a place?

ducky: i just gave u misao........ but that was in the ficcie and not now, so i can have you!

aoshi: save me

ducky: until next time! luv ya lots!!! and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!

kaoru: remember, it keeps her sane...

ducky: SHUT UP!!!! i'm sane, aren't i??

everyone: -dead silence-

ducky: HEY!!!!!!!


	7. Chappie 7! More of the stupid rurouni!

A/N: long time no update, ah gomen ne about that, but i was just tryin' to finish this one.... i've got about 12 chappies written, but i'm workin' on 13...... and i no i said that this isn't a a/m ficcie, which it isn't but i had to throw some fluff about those 2 in there!!

don't own

Chappie 7

Aoiya.........

"Oh my god!! that's great!! When can I see her?" Misao exclaimed.

"Soon, hopefully. We'll take you back with us when we go back," Megumi answered.

"Ah! I can't wait!! Himura did really want to find her when he stopped here," she said.

"Battousai did find Kaoru-san, then?" Aoshi joined the conversation.

"Yes, we left yesterday and they were..... ohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!" Megumi answered, finally being able to move away from Kenshin.

"Still a sly fox I see," Sano observed.

"Is there anything else for me?" she smiled wickedly.

"I guess not."

Dojo.........

"I have to tell him about the baby....." she remembered, tears starting again. (a/n: ok, has anyone noticed how much of a crybaby kaoru is?! kaoru: so wat?!)

Meanwhile Kenshin was doing his own thinking....

"What the hell did he do?!" he cried out for the millionth time. He really didn't want to hurt Kaoru more than he had, but the Battousai had ruined that dream.

"Kenshin," she whispered, again stepping into his doorway.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" he answered quietly.

"Th-there's something I have to tell you......" she started.

"Hai?"

"I, uh, umm, it was easier before," she began, "I'm pregnant."

Aoiya...........

"Wait, there's one thing I want to know," Misao said, "Himura seemed out of his mind and his eyes were yellow. What the heck does that mean?"

"Oh, that," Sano started, "Battousai some how broke out of Kenshin and well, that was made him seem so crazy."

"He is so, uh..." Megumi shuddered, remembering how he'd glared at her at the clinic.

"Scary," Misao interjected for her.

"Yeah, that," she accepted the definition.

"Well, at least Kaoru-chan finally got her happily after!!" Misao smiled brightly, "But she's not the only one!"

"You're right there, they were practically making out in the hallway-" Yahiko started, only to be hit on the head by Okina who was walking out.

"It looks like you took my advice, Aoshi," he said, glancing at how happy Misao was.

"Huh? What do ya mean, Jiya?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing, I think we should go visit Kaoru-san and Himura-kun in Tokyo," he added abruptly, "It would make a nice vacation."

"Yosshi!!!!!" Misao exclaimed.

"Then it's back to Tokyo," Megumi sighed, angry that she'd spent money on a ticket that was now going to be a waste.

"Gomen for makin' ya come out kitsune," Sano apologized.

"Daijoubu."

Dojo...........

Kenshin buried his face in his hands. Things were worse than he could ever imagine. Ever. He thought they had simply married, something he could easily reverse, but this...........

"Shit," he whispered.

Kaoru had left as soon as she had told him. She didn't want to see how he would react. She knew that the Battousai had been delighted, but now...... he was gone. She didn't bother trying to stop crying, just letting the tears roll down her face freely.

Battousai: Now will you let me out?

Rurouni: Goddamn you!! I can't believe you would screw up my life so bad!!

Battousai: Only because I love her

Rurouni: Bullshit

Train!.........

"Dammit!!! Look, punk!! Get another seat, because I am in no goddamn way going to share a seat with you!!! It's bad enough that I have to be on this fucking train!!" Sano yelled.

"Really Tori Atama, I'm going to sit next to you," Megumi stopped their fight.

"Now, that I don't mind," he smiled roguishly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, tori atama," she chided him, whacking him upside his head.

"Itai, fox!!"

"Deal with it," she said, showing no traces of sympathy for him.

"You two are funny," Misao giggled, watching the two argue.

"Funny?"

"No, you're right, you guys are cute," she corrected herself, hand entwined with Aoshi's.

"CUTE?!" Megumi demanded.

"Yeah, you always argue, it's cute," she giggled again, bringing a smile to Aoshi's usually stony features.

"I only argue cause I HATE him!!!" Megumi snapped, a deep flush crossing her cheeks.

"Same here!!! No way in hell do I even like her!!! She's just a sly fox!!" Sano agreed.

"But don't you know? Arguing is just a cover for attraction!" Misao informed them.

"IS NOT!!!!!!!" they screamed at the same time, a flush apparent on both of their faces.

"Hee, hee," Misao giggled once more. (A/N: gad, i is makin' her do that a lot, ne?)

"Megumi, I told you that in Tokyo and you agreed that you did like Sano," Yahiko argued.

"DID NOT!!!!!" she yelled, the blush deeper than ever before.

Dojo.........

"I had to tell him," Kaoru reasoned, wiping her tears, "He needed to know." She sighed and stood up off the porch, noticing how light it was.

"I wonder how Yahiko and Megumi are doing?" she said, making her way to the bath house, not even bothering to ask Kenshin to heat the furo. She heated the furo herself, and then treated herself to a luke warm bath, seeing as there was no one to keep it warm. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the ceiling, her eyes dry. There were marks on her cheek letting anyone who cared to look, just where her tears had fallen. With another sigh, she got out and changed into a fresh yukata.  
Stepping out of the bath house, a wave of nausea overtook her petite form.

"Ugh," she whispered, sinking to her knees on the ground, one hand over her mouth, and the other on her stomach. Desperately searching for anything she could use, she eyed a bucket a few yards away.

'I'll never make it,' she thought wistfully. She retched and felt the burning at the back of her throat. She coughed violently afterward, and fell back against the outside of the bath house, breathing heavily.

'Is this what I'll go through every morning?' she wondered, trying to calm her breathing.

"Kaoru-dono?" She lifted her head and saw Kenshin walking towards her, but it was fuzzy. Everything was turning black. She tried to stand, but only fell back to the ground.

"Kaoru-dono!" he exclaimed, catching her as she passed out.

The Kenshin-gumi!!!.......

"We're back!" Yahiko said, getting off the train.

"Thank Kami!" Sano gasped a sigh of relief, jumping of the train, "At least we didn't wake up in the sewers!"

"You are so stupid tori atama!!" Megumi said, whacking him(a/n: hey kitty, did ya get da innuendo?! ohohohoho!) upside the head, "There are no such thing as ghosts!"

"Yes there are!" he argued.

"Hey, let's just go see Kaoru-chan, ne?" Misao suggested mildly.

"Yeah, let's go see busu," Yahiko agreed.

"Then what are we all standing here for?!" Sano said, wanting to get as far away from the train as he could.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Megumi said, walking towards the dojo.

Dojo.........

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed, catching her as she passed out. He gathered her up and took her to "their" room. He laid her on the futon and retrieved a compress to place on her forehead.

"Hello newlyweds!!!" Sano called into the house, causing Kenshin to groan. Did everyone know?

"Ken-san! Tanuki-chan! Hope your not 'busy'!" Megumi added, "Ohohohohohoho!!"

"Shhhh! Sessha doesn't want to wake Kaoru-dono," Kenshin told them. They all stared wide-eyed at him.

"Ken-san?" Megumi asked cautiously, becoming aware of his personality change.

"Come on, she passed out, Megumi-dono will you take a look at her?" he pleaded.

"Kenshin, that's just cause you knocked her up," Sano answered. Megumi smacked him.

"Really! Must you be so insensitive about this situation?!" she demanded.

"Just telling the truth."

"Ken-san, she's pregnant, losing consciousness is normal after strenuous activity or emotional stress," Megumi explained.

"Then I'll take her to her room," he said getting up with her in his arms. Once he was inside the Kenshin-gumi was discussing his change.

"Oh, god this could be bad," Megumi groaned.

"As I recall, the rurouni didn't show interest in Jou-chan," Sano put in.

"Oh!! Kaoru-chan!!" Misao wailed.

"Calm down Misao," Aoshi told her.

"But Kaoru-chan's about to have love ripped out from under her!!" she protested.

"Alright, what are we gonna do?" Megumi asked.

"Knock him out and hope the Battousai takes over again?" Yahiko suggested.

"Let's try it, for Kaoru's sake," Megumi agreed, "Yahiko-kun, why don't you do that. Just hit him on the head with your shinai, and if that fails, Sano can hit him so hard he won't know what happened." They all nodded and Yahiko went to get his shinai.

"Poor Kaoru-dono, I never wanted to put you through this," Kenshin said, shaking his head. He was too lost in his thoughts to hear Yahiko and Sano come up behind him. Yahiko smashed his shinai into his head with as much power as he could muster.

"Ororororororo!!" he exclaimed, falling forward.

"We did it," Yahiko said, pushing him off of Kaoru.

"What are you doing and what is Kenshin doing on my floor?" Kaoru was coming to, asking a million questions as she went.

"Oh, we knocked him out so the Battousai would come back," Yahiko shrugged before leaving.

"Hopefully when he wakes up he'll be back," Sano added, leaving the room as well.

"I see," she said to no one.

"Ugh," Kenshin started to regain consciousness.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed going to his side. He looked at her and drew her into his arms.

"Koishii, I'm sooo, soooo, sorry," he apologized.

"Oh, Kenshin," she murmured returning his embrace. He nuzzled her neck, and held her close to him, laying back on the futon with her.

"Kaoru, I won't let him come back, I won't," he assured her.

"Kenshin, aishiteru," she said, "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Kaoru, aishiteru," he muttered over and over. (A/N: over and over again, over and over again, cuz it's all in my head.....)

A/N:

ducky: does anyone hate me for wat i did?

kaoru: wat da whole rurouni thing?

ducky: si!

momiji: stop talking like that

ducky: momiji!! when did ya get here?

momiji: just now....

aoshi: oh boy, 3 girls that r after me....

misao: don't leave aoshi-sama!!! i luv u!!!

ducky: i luv u more!!

momiji: no i luv u more!!!!

ducky: u wish!! just cuz ur stupid profile said so, doesn't mean that it's tru!!!

momiji: hai, it does

ducky: NO!!!!

kenshin(rurouni): maa, maa, ladies

ducky&momiji: SHUT UP!!!!!

kenshin(battousai): u r such a dipshit!! i can't believe that u r my other side!!

kenshin(rurouni): believe it

kaoru: knock it off!! battousai is ya ready? her closet is rite over dere........

ducky: ewww!!!!!!! u guys has got 2 stop doin that at the end of every chappie.......

kaoru: y? it's fun...........

ducky: cuz it's gross and this is a PG-13 ficcie

kaoru: wat kind of reason is that?

ducky: a good one!!

battousai: like hell

ducky: oh, well, until next time!! luv ya lots!!!!!!


	8. Chappie 8! WHAT did he do?

A/N: dude, sry for the long, long, long wait. yes, i was lazy. i really meant to update... but some things like a stupid midterm got in the way. actually, no, it didn't. i was just lazy. this chappie is the first of a few that i really don't like and am NOT satisfied with. dude, check it out, i must really hate the rurouni for wat i do to the poor guy... anyway! i have up to chappie 14 written! anyway, enjoy!

don't own

Chappie 8

Kenshin woke up in Kaoru's bed, very happy. The rurouni had not gained control during sleep as he'd thought he would. He looked down at the still sleeping Kaoru.

'I need her,' he thought. He brushed butterfly kisses over her face and eyelids. She moved a bit, but didn't wake from her sweet slumber.

Rurouni: I hate you

Battousai: why? because I make her happy?

Rurouni: all I ever wanted to was for her to be happy... she's so young, i didn't want to ruin her life...

Battousai: by not returning her feelings you are hurting her, but I however, am making her happy

Rurouni: but we're stained...

Battousai: don't you listen to half the shit coming out of her mouth? She doesn't care

Rurouni: but...

Battousai: I have no intention of handing my control over to you so forget it

"Kenshin?"

"Oro?"

"Kenshin?"

"Oro! Kaoru, you're awake," he finally answered.

"You're still you..." she sounded relieved and happy at the prospect.

"Hai, I am, and I won't leave, ever..." he promised.

"Promise?"

"I promise, koishii, I promise," he assured her.

"Do you think that she's alright?" Megumi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she may be a crybaby, (tell me about it) but she's strong," Sano answered.

"Think we should check on them? I mean Kenshin didn't come out of her room last night," Yahiko pointed out.

"Hai, I think we should," Megumi agreed rising from the table.

"Hey are Misao and Aoshi up yet?" Sano suddenly remembered the two.

"Nope, and they retired to the same room," Megumi added slyly.

"Oh really? Did the weasel manage to break his ice?" Sano asked.

"It would seem that way, ohohohohoho!" Megumi brought out her famous laugh.

"I thought we were checkin' on busu!" Yahiko reminded them.

"Hai, let's do that," Megumi agreed.

"Kenshin," she sighed, totally content.

"Koishii, aishiteru," he repeated. She smiled into his chest and snuggled closer.

"I was so scared," she admitted, "When I thought that you weren't coming back."

"Oh, Koishii, as long as you want me, I'll always be here."

"Time to get up lovers!" Megumi came into the room, "To much ohohohohoho! isn't good for the baby, unless you want triplets or something more!"

"Megumi-san," Kaoru blushed, embarrassed, "We're getting up."

"Good, because really, that will make more than one little one. Don't get up yet! Let me get a bucket, you might need it," she added.

"Megumi-san, why would I?"

"Morning sickness my dear," she answered simply.

"Oh, joy," she groaned.

"Now, up, but slowly," she crooned. Kaoru obeyed and sat up. She stood up and felt a wave of nausea overtake her like in the yard. Reaching for the bucket, she lost her cookies into it. (a/n: i like that saying... i use it in welcome to the crazy house 2...) Kenshin rubbed her back soothingly, trying to help her get past it.

"Shhh, Koi, it's okay," he whispered.

"Arigatou Kenshin," she murmured, shaking slightly. He gathered her in his arms and held her to him.

"I'll go get you some tea Kaoru-chan," Megumi said taking the bucket and leaving the room.

"Kaoru," he muttered, pulling her closer, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, more than you'll ever know," she told him, snuggling into his embrace.

"Alright, sit up again Kaoru, time to drink your tea. It'll help really it will," Megumi reentered. Kaoru took the cup and brought it to her lips, drinking it as she was told.

"Now! You have to eat something Kaoru-chan!" Megumi said, helping her get up with assistance from Kenshin. Kaoru smiled at them and then they all made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Things finally seemed to be getting to be as they should by most standards. Kaoru went back to yelling at Yahiko and she tried training, only to be pummeled by Megumi for such exertion. Kenshin, no matter how much he detested it, went back to doing the wash. The Battousai really doesn't do wash, but you'd be amazed what power Kaoru had over him. Yahiko went back to calling Kaoru 'busu' and Sano went back to free loading. It seemed as if the rurouni had learned and would leave them alone. Or so one thought...

THE END! ok, so not really...

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called down the hallway.

"Hmmm?" she asked, waddling down to him. She was eight months into her pregnancy and you could tell.

"I'm going to the market, will you be alright here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Yahiko's home isn't he?" she asked.

"Iya, at the Akebeko," he answered, "Will you be okay?"

"Hai, I'll be fine Kenshin! The morning sickness passed a long time ago and I'm not due for almost a month yet, I'll be fine," she assured him.

"I know, I just worry," he told her.

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine," she said wrapping her arms around him. He returned her embrace, holding her to him.

"Alright koishii," he sighed before placing a tender kiss to her temple. She hugged him tighter before releasing him.

"Bye Kenshin!" she called as he walked towards the gate.

"Take care, Kaoru!" he answered, before heading out. Once he was gone, she moved back to her room, laying on the futon. She closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

As she slept, someone was watching. A jealous someone.

"HEY HIMURA!" a loud voice called to him. He looked up and was greeted with Misao's smiling face.

"Misao, Aoshi, what are you doing here?" he asked, smiling.

"Just came to see how big Kaoru-chan is!" Misao said excitedly.

"She's back at home, as soon as I finish up here we can go see her," he said to them.

"Yatta!"

"Kaoru-chan," a voice whispered. She sat up and looked around.

"Kenshin?" she murmured uncertainly. There was a soft chuckle and she buried her face in the covers, wishing it would go away. She was far too pregnant to defend herself.

"Kaoru-chan, I've come to see you," it told her. The gentle voice was calming her fears as she realized that she knew that voice.

"Sou-chan?"

"Hai, Kaoru-chan, I've come to-" he didn't finish as he knocked her over the head, "take you away from here."

"No... Kenshin... Baby..." she whispered before passing out. Blood was dripping down her forehead and onto the sheets. He carefully wrapped it with linen before continuing.

"Time to go," he told her, picking her up, "You are so beautiful." He smiled at his accomplishment and headed out.

"Koishii!" Kenshin yelled into the house upon his arrival. There was no answer.

"Maybe she's napping, Megumi told me that when you're pregnant, you get really tired all the time," Misao suggested.

"Something isn't right," Kenshin said, making his way to the bedroom.

"Kaoru-chan!" Misao nearly screamed, seeing the obvious signs of struggle and the blood...

"Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted, tearing through the house for anymore signs of his wife. She was gone. Vanished...

Rurouni+smirks+ looks like the mighty Battousai couldn't protect his wife

Battousai: this isn't funny! Stop smiling and SHUT UP so I can concentrate

Rurouni+evil grin+ as you wish...

"Now, Kaoru-chan, are you comfortable? There is someone who wanted to see you desperately," he told her.

"No! Let me go, you bastard! You were supposed to be my friend!" she yelled.

"You're husband paid my boss off though, to kidnap you. He said that he wanted the Battousai far from you," he said, his smile for once slipping off his face.

"Kenshin did? That's not possible! He loves me!" she wailed.

"But he did. And Enishi-sama would like to see you," he added.

"That physco! No thanks!" she spat.

"For a pregnant woman, you sure are feisty," he observed as she tried to free herself of her bonds.

"What did you expect from me? You know me better than I know myself," she reminded him.

"Ah, so I do. Up you get now," he said, helping her to her feet.

"How do you know that I'm not going to run the second you let go of me?"

"Because the closest you can get to a run right now is a waddle," he said with another smile.

"Great..."

"Where the fuck is she!" he shouted. He was going insane. She was eight months pregnant, and now she had mysteriously disappeared.

"Relax, we'll find her," Aoshi tried to calm him, but to no avail.

"Where is she!"

Rurouni: still can't find her+still amused+

Battousai: what the hell is so amusing!

Rurouni: that I did a better job at protecting her than you do

Battousai: you know something...

Rurouni: I'm you, I don't know anything more than you do

Battousai: Bullshit

"Where am I!" Kaoru demanded, being dragged into a dark room.

"I like the dark."

"Who are you?"

"Seta, bring her closer."

"Of course, Enishi-sama," he obliged.

"Why did you kidnap me!" she demanded.

"Because your husband paid me to, and said that I could play with you."

A/N:

ducky: dun, dun, dun! (momiji's really good at that...)

kaoru: ok, now y r u sayin' that kenshin paid him off!

ducky: u'll find out next chappie, or the chappie after that...

kaoru: wat! ur not gonna tell me, of all people!

ducky: no

battosai: perhaps u need incentive-sharpening blade-

ducky-sweatdrops- n-no! y don't u and kaoru go do wat u do in between chappies, ne?

kaoru-shrugs- i guess, come on!

battousai: fine by me

kenshin: y am i the bad guy!

ducky: gomen, kenshin, never wanted to make u so sad...

kenshin: i feel bad...

ducky: sry, now where did i leave aoshi-sama? oh, i think i put him in the closet so he wouldn't run away. he's afraid of the dark u c -winks-

aoshi: yes! salvation! or not... -spots ducky-

ducky: hey! i just rescued u, i don't even get a thank u kiss?

aoshi: that was the first chapter now get over it

ducky: u just broke my hart! i'll kill you!

aoshi: no! nevermind, nevermind!

ducky: ok, that means you'll give me a kiss rite?

aoshi: who said that? i have misao now

ducky: only in the ficcie

aoshi: i could make that a reality

ducky: o well, might have to kick misao out and take over +grins evilly+

misao: oh, u r so mean ducky!

ducky: until next chappie!

misao: luv ya lots!

ducky: hey! my lines!


	9. Chappie 9! Traveling!

A/N: yet another chappie i don't like... demo... some of u liked the last one, but i really have no idea y... anyway, i don't like this one either and if u want to agree with me, which i bet many of u will, u can! just drop me a review... ok, enjoy what u can...

don't own

Chappie 9 (2 long...)

Battousai: I know that you know something

Rurouni: you are imagining things

Battousai: I will figure out what you are hiding

Rurouni: I am hiding nothing; search for there is nothing to find

Battousai: you are a bad liar

"Kenshin!"

"What!"

"Aoshi just sent a carrier pigeon to the Aoiya," Misao told him.

"Why should I care?"

"Because Jiya and the Oniwanbanshu are trying to trace Kaoru-chan's trail," Misao explained.

"Then we are going with them," he said, turning to leave.

"Not so fast Battousai. Okina will sent a response when he's found something," Aoshi came in, cutting him off.

"Wait, Himura, just wait. You have to be patient, or Kaoru-chan may never be returned to us."

-

"Nani!"

"Yes, your husband came to me and said, "Take her. You can have her to play with, just as long as she is far away from the Battousai." It confused me a little bit, but sure I figured, for what he was payin' me," Enishi repeated.

"No you son of a (samurai) bitch!" she shouted, lashing out of Seta's grip, trying to get to Enishi.

"It's true. I think perhaps that you don't see the whole picture to your marriage," Enishi told her.

"What do you mean?"

"The Battousai simply wanted someone to... how do I say this... play with. Not have a kid with. He kept you until he could no longer play with you," he smirked.

"Your a liar!"

"Believe what you will, but he told me himself," he shrugged and walked away, "I just thought you had the right to know."

"Ken... shin... how could you?" she sobbed as she dropped to her knees, holding her stomach protectively.

-

"Kenshin!"

"What!" he'd been on edge. So close to snapping without his wife.

"Okina got a trace on her! He doesn't know where it really goes, but someone saw a young boy carrying a pregnant woman that matches Kaoru's description down a dirt road," Misao informed him, holding the bird still.

"Where?"

"In Kyoto, come on, we have to go!" she said urgently.

"Iya, I will go. Alone," he stopped her.

"Himura?" she questioned uncertainly.

"It is something I have to do," was all he gave her. She turned to Aoshi to see what he made of it all.

"There are certain things, Misao, that a man must do alone," he informed her.

"Aa," she answered, turning to watch as Kenshin disappeared from her view.

-

"Seta, why did you take me?"

"I... well... I was there at the right time and Enishi-sama kinda asked me to, so..." he was having trouble explaining to her.

"Why would Kenshin do that?" she sighed. She'd done that a lot since she'd gotten here. She knew that they wouldn't hurt her, but she needed to figure out why Kenshin would do that...

"Kaoru-chan, I wish I knew, but I... I will love you in his place," he offered, "You see, I had the intent of kidnapping you and taking the child as my own, but then Enishi-sama showed up, so I helped him."

"Get away from me!" she said shoving him to the side, "I always was stronger than you."

"Kaoru-chan, I admit that I lost to him, but now he's given you up," he shook his head.

"No! Kenshin loves me, he would never...! What were his exact words!" she suddenly demanded.

"He said that Enishi-sama could-"

"NO! Exactly what he said! Word for word! Speech patterns and everything!" she corrected, shaking him.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! This is what he said, "Enishi-dono, you can have Kaoru-dono to play with. Keep her away from Battousai. Sessha will pay you to kidnap Kaoru-dono, that he will." That was exactly what he said."

"Oh, god..."

A/N:

ducky: i think i should end it right here...

kaoru: quit being an ass that was only three pages!

ducky: ur right, on with the ficcie

Battousai: what do you know?

Rurouni: nothing at all

Battousai: I'll say it again, BULLSHIT! you know something about her and you won't tell me!

Rurouni: there is nothing to tell

"Hey there, sir! Stop by for our beef stew! What do ya say?" a woman asked, as he walked past.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry."

"Hmph! Some people these days..." the girl muttered.

-

"So Himura has to do this alone?" Misao asked.

"Aa," Aoshi answered.

"Hey, where's Yahiko and the others?" she wondered, suddenly remembering them.

"I know not of the whereabouts of their friends," came his reply.

"Hey, in Japanese, please," she requested.

"I don't know."

"Okay, so maybe we should go look for-"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Yahiko... We have to tell you something..."

-

"Shit," she muttered, realizing exactly who it had been.

"Kaoru-chan?" Seta asked her uncertainly.

"It was him," she cried, angry tears clouding her vision, "This whole time! He wants to make me miserable!"

"Who Kaoru-chan?"

"That sick son of a (samurai) bitch!" she said.

"Aa, and that would be?"

"I have to-" she was cut off as she started screaming.

"Kaoru-chan!"

"Shit, already?" she asked, holding her stomach, "Dammit, contractions." Her eyes widened as she realized something.

"What's wrong!"

"My water just broke..."

-

'Kaoru, whatever's happening to you, I'll find you,' he silently vowed.

He sat on the train impatiently, wishing that he hadn't listened when Aoshi and the others said that it would be faster. It didn't seem to go so fast. In fact, to him, it seemed slow.

"Dammit!" he muttered, "How am I supposed to find you when this thing is taking forever?"

-

"Gee, you think he'll actually take the train?" Misao asked.

"I don't know. Kenshin told me that he covers more ground on foot than on the train, but that can't be right," Sano reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right. Himura better have taken the train!" Misao said.

"Don't worry, I think he would go the fastest way to Kaoru," Yahiko assured.

"If you say so..."

-

"Shit! Does anyone have any, uh, nursing skills?" Enishi asked frantically.

"Push, Kaoru-chan," Soujiro urged.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past twenty minutes?" she demanded.

"Easy, not so much strain," he chided.

"Whatever! Would you like to switch places!"

"Double shit, this is not looking good," Enishi observed.

"Relax, all we have to do is deliver the baby," Soujiro tried to calm him down.

"Oh, that's all?" he asked sarcastically, "Have you ever delivered a baby?"

"No," was his simple answer.

"Shut the hell up and get it out!" Kaoru screamed, the pressure unbelievable.

"Right," Soujiro said.

-

"Kaoru!" he called out, seeing the Aoiya in view. He knew that here he would receive his leads to the whereabouts of her.

"Himura-kun!" Okina yelled, running out to meet him.

"Where is she?"

"We don't have exact locations, but we do have this," he said, handing him a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Coordinates. This is where they were headed, assuming that they kept north," he replied.

"Great, thank you Okina," he thanked him, leaving in a hurry.

"Good luck Himura-kun," Okina whispered as he watched him rush away.

-

"I wonder if Himura made it to the Aoiya yet," Misao mused as she played cards with Sano and Aoshi. Yahiko had left to go help at the Akabeko once again, feeling bored since Kaoru wasn't around to tease about her belly. (A/N: i don't no if dey had cards back then, but hey use ur IMAGINATION)

"I'm sure he did," Sano answered, "Got any threes?"

"Nope, go fish," Misao answered, "Ah darn! Aoshi-Sama, do you have an Ace?"

"Gomen Misao-chan, go fish," he answered.

"I don't think I like this game anymore," Sano said.

"Misao, by chance do you have a jack?" Aoshi asked her.

"Aa, hai, I do Aoshi-Sama," she said handing him the card. He made the pair and his whole hand was gone.

"Ice man haswon every game we've played so far!" Sano whined.

"Oh, deal with it!" Misao snapped.

"Harsh, weaselgirl, harsh," was his only response.

"Hmph!"

-

"Here ya go Kaoru-chan, a little boy," Soujiro told her, handing her the bundle of joy.

"Kenji," she murmured, "I'll name him Kenji. After Kenshin."

"Nice name," Enishi said, sitting down next to her.

"Mou! You guys really don't act like kidnappers!" she informed them.

"Well, I only did this because I got paid and I thought you were likable. Not likable to like, ya know, have a kid with, but like a sister," Enishi answered.

"Aa, and you Sou-chan?"

"I, uh, well, you see I really did just want you to myself, but you seemed so happy and I changed my mind," he explained sheepishly.

"Interesting." (A/N: i use that word a lot, that i most certainly do...)

"Feel good to be a mother?" Enishi asked.

"Hai, it's a wonderful feeling," (A/N: he does things that make me feel great! for u kitty) she admitted.

"I don't think I'll ever settle down," he said.

"Honto? Why not?"

"Just not the type, besides, who would want a physco kidnapper as their husband?"

"Don't be so critical of yourself, Kenshin did the same thing and it annoyed me to no end," she told him.

"Aa, Enishi-sama, things will change, most likely for the better," Soujiro told him.

"So when are you lovely boys going to take me home?" she asked, eyeing them, promising pain if she didn't get her way.

"As soon as you are healthy enough to travel, we'll leave," Enishi answered.

"Leave where?" a cold voice from the doorway asked.

A/N:

ducky: dun dun dun!

kaoru: another cliffie?

ducky: what would a story be w/o cliffies?

kenshin: a very good one

ducky: WRONG! and i don't like u at the moment so step away!

kenshin: it wasn't sessha! i wouldn't do that to poor kaoru-dono!

kaoru: suuuuuurrrrrrrrrreee

kenshin: really!

ducky: poor kenshin

aoshi: do you not pity me?

ducky: what 4?

aoshi: getting stuck with you

ducky: that wasn't nice! that it wasn't! ha! kenshin line

aoshi: not nice, but true

ducky: aoshi what happened-sniff- i thought u loved me!

aoshi: u r a handful

ducky: but u love me, ne?

aoshi: maybe...

ducky: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE!

kaoru-sigh/sweatdrop- seeya next chappie! oh, and do her a HUGE favor and REVIEW it helps keep her sane, ya no...

ducky: WHAT WAS THAT!

kaoru: demo... it's true...


	10. Chappie 10! SM fluff

a/n: warning, sano/meg fluff dis chappie... well the start of... 

don't own

**Chappie 10**

"This is boring," Misao complained.

"What's for dinner?" Sano asked.

"Hey, I know!" Misao jumped up.

"Let's go see what Yahiko-chan is up to at the Akabeko! And we can get food their too!"

"Good idea, weasel," Sano agreed.

"Aa," was all Aoshi said.

"Let's go!"

-

"Leave where?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, trying to get up, only to be stopped my Enishi's hand.

"Let go of her," he ordered, coming closer.

"Kaoru, you just gave birth, you shouldn't be moving around so much," Soujiro reminded her.

"I know, I know, but..." she let the sentence drift as she looked from her son to her husband.

"Aa! Kenshin!" Enishi greeted getting up.

"I should have known it was you," he hissed.

"Aa, you should have, seeing as you were the one who paid me to do it," he answered.

"WHAT!"

"Aa, you paid me to get rid of Kaoru, to take her away from the Battousai," Enishi replied.

"I did no such thing! I love Kaoru!" he said, outraged.

"Kenshin," Kaoru struggled to get to her feet, "Don't. It wasn't you." He was next to her in a second, easing her back down, wrapping his arms around her in the process.

"Koishii, did they hurt you?" he demanded gently. She shook her head violently.

"Oh no! Actually it's like they didn't even kidnap and it was more like I was just visiting," she admitted.

"Honto?" he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really, really," she told him with a bright smile.

"Kaoru-chan, the baby," Soujiro reminded her.

"Oh! Kenshin," she said, cradling the small child to her chest, "This is Kenji." She held him out to Kenshin. He smiled warmly and took the child in his hands.

"Kenji," he repeated softly.

"This is making me all warm and fuzzy inside!" Enishi exclaimed. Kaoru and Soujiro shot him a weird look and then looked back at Kenshin.

"Anata," she whispered as he moved forward.

"Hai, Kaoru?"

"I love you."

"Aa, as do I."

-

"This is driving me CRAZY!" Misao whined.

"Relax Misao, worrying will help nothing," Aoshi told her.

"I'm not worrying! I'm just bored out of my mind!"

"Bored you say?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

"Oh, I know that look! Not right- I- eep!" she exclaimed as he hooked his arm around her waist.

"Aoshi-Sammmmaaa!" she wailed as Megumi walked in.

"Hello children! Having fun?" she asked, she then saw Aoshi and Misao, "Ohohohohohohoho! It would appear that we are! Ohohohohoho!"

"Oi! Kitsune! We should have fun, too," Sano suggested.

"Silly, why would I do such a thing?" she teased, walking out of the room.

"Wait! Kitsune!" he called after her.

-

"So, that's my theory."

"Huh?" Enishi was completely lost. Kaoru sighed.

"Okay, we know that Kenshin in some way or form was able to get to you and pay you off without his knowing, ne? Well, I think that the rurouni part of his mind regained control without Kenshin's knowing. Are you with me so far?" she asked.

"Uh huh, yeah I think so, keep going."

"Okay. Therefore, if it was the rurouni, he didn't want this relationship in the first place. He doesn't love me. He loves Tomoe. He didn't like not having control over his life, especially while the Battousai was doing what he was doing.

"He wanted power back. Back so he could remove me from the scene, so I was no longer threatened by the Battousai. A sweet action and thought, but it just ain't gonna work now that Kenshin and I are having a baby.

"So he took over sometime and made it to you guys. I mean, what other explanation is there? You both say you saw him in person, and then there's the speech patterns. They follow suit of something the rurouni would say, what with the -dono, sessha, and that it is and such." There was a stunned silence after she finished speaking.

"Wait," Kenshin was the first to recover his voice, "Could he really harbor that much hate? Especially when his personality is like, all smiles and sunshine?" Kaoru stifled a giggle at that way of describing the rurouni.

"Aa, I think he could. Think about it. Wouldn't you be totally pissed if someone overtook your life, did everything you never wanted done?"

"Of course I would, but this is sunshine boy we're talking about," he reminded her.

"Okay, nevermind, then think about the speech patterns," she pointed out.

"That's true," he agreed.

"Hmmm," she sighed, hugging Kenji to her, "So what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know," he confessed.

"Let me talk to him," she said abruptly.

"What?"

"Let me talk to the rurouni," she repeated.

"Kaoru, that's dangerous," he warned.

"Oh, please, remember, this is Mr. Sunshine, according to you," she reminded him.

"Alright..."

-

"Oi! Fox! Wait up!" Sano called to her.

"What tori atama?"

"Come on loosen up! Don't you want to do something with me? Say, like, strip poker?" he asked innocently. (a/n: like da sims, momiji!)

"I think you've lost your mind, that's what I think," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Ah, come on," he begged. She sighed and looked at him.

"I won't lie to you Sanosuke. The only reason I'm so mean to you is..." (A/N: even tho u all no y...)

-

"Is she well enough to take home yet?"

"Give her a few days, god," Enishi told him.

"I'm fine," she answered for herself.

"Then we shall go," he said, picking her up.

"Kenshin, I can walk, besides, I have to carry Kenji," she reminded him.

"Uh huh."

"Hey! Don't I get a good-bye?" Enishi whined.

"Farewell Enishi-san!" Kaoru called, squirming in Kenshin's hold.

"And me?"

"Bye Sou-chan!"

"Sou-chan?" Kenshin cocked an eyebrow.

"He's my childhood friend," she informed him. And he almost dropped her.

"No fucking way," he breathed.

"Control your mouth in front of your son!" Kaoru scolded him.

"Hai, koishii," he said.

"Let's go then," she whispered.

"I still can't believe you know that weirdo," he uttered.

"Hey, he's not a weirdo! He just had a hard childhood," she corrected him.

"Whatever."

-

"... because I lo-"

"GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Misao's angered voice could be heard.

"Watch out!" Yahiko warned as he plowed through the yard.

"Yahiko, what?" Megumi never got her statement as Misao ran out in the yard in a borrowed sleeping yukata, chasing the young boy.

"Get back here, Yahiko-CHAN!" she screamed.

"What did he do this time?" Sano asked, annoyed. He was sure Megumi was going to tell him something important and the punk had to ruin it.

"He stole my clothes!" she yelled chasing him around the yard.

"How?" Misao turned bright red and started muttering a whole bunch of incoherent phrases.

"Nevermind," he mumbled, taking Megumi's hand and dragging her to a quieter place where she could finish what she was about to tell him.

"Now, as you were saying?"

"I... I..."

-

"Koishii, we should stop so you can see a doctor as well as Kenji."

"Good idea Kenshin. When we get back to the dojo, I want to talk to him," she reminded him.

"I know," he sighed, not liking the plan at all.

"Don't worry, he would never hurt me," she tried to assure him.

"If you say so," he sighed again, turning into the clinic in Kyoto.

"Konnichiwa, what can I do for you?" the elderly, (A/N: no haru, not old, elderly) doctor greeted.

"My wife," Kenshin motioned to Kaoru, "just gave birth and I was hoping to have her looked at."

"Certainly. She probably shouldn't be traveling. Is there someplace you can stay here in Kyoto for a while?" he asked, "You can sit down right here." he added to Kaoru.

"Hai, we know somewhere we can stay," she answered, handing Kenji over to Kenshin.

"That's excellent, you sir, could you please enter the other room?" he requested.

"I don't think so."

"Kenshin," she pleaded.

"Alright," he sighed, praying the old man was nothing like Okina.

A/N:

ducky: ok, so it was a little shorter than the other chappies

kaoru: ya, it was

ducky: and a bit stupider

kaoru: in total agreement

ducky: and i guess it was kinda a filler chappie, ya no connecting loose ends...

kaoru: i c where u r coming from

ducky: COULD I HAVE A LITTLE SUPPORT!

aoshi: it was a good chappie

ducky: ur only saying that cuz u got some, but thank u

aoshi-blushin/sweatdropping- i just wanted to make u quiet

ducky: ur acting like shan-chan! she was mad at me Saturday! just for going: ohohohoho! to annoy her!

aoshi: i would be 2

ducky: ur so cruel!

kenshin: sessha is sry that u experienced a bad chappie, that he is

ducky: if i weren't mad at u for wat u did in the ficcie, i'd hug u

battousai: u could hug me

ducky: i would, but that would mean cheating on aoshi-sama! and that is something i just will not do!

aoshi: i wouldn't mind having a reason to break up w/ u

ducky: how can u say that! i love u!

aoshi: u love me 2 much

ducky: do not! do i momiji?

momiji: ur obsessed

ducky: some best friend u r...

momiji: just tellin' the truth

kaoru: ok, it wasn't a bad chappie, seeing as me and battousai were finally reunited

battousai: i agree

ducky: thank u

kaoru: no problem

ducky: i have a public message

kaoru: and that would be?

ducky: that i luv all of my reviewers! especially kitty, and i would love it if they kept reviewing me! i want this to be more popular than my first ficcie, seeing as it's better...

kaoru: rite

ducky: and after this is finished, i shall continue writin' in the ficcie of kenshin's perspective! (the one w/ tom momiji)

kaoru: yipee! now people, let us all give the poor authoress who has been stressin' over this story line a break and REVIEW for her

ducky: thank u for da kind words

kaoru: plz? and she'll keep writing if u do

ducky: even though it's almost done

kaoru: really?

ducky: unfortunately, yes

kaoru: remember! REVIEW!


	11. Chappie 11! Coming to conclusions!

Chappie 11 

"Megumi?" he urged.

"I just can't do it!" she cried, running off in the other direction, in tears.

"Megitsune!" he yelled.

"No, I need some time," she whispered.

"Kitsune," he called.

"Sano," she said, turning around, "Please, give me a little more time. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"Megumi..."

"Oi! Rooster!"

"What?" he asked.

"Where should I hide weasel girl's clothes?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't care," he answered truthfully, walking away.

"What's wrong with him?"

"YAHIKO-CHAN!" an angered voice yelled.

"Oh, shit," he murmured, moving into the dojo.

"I'LL FIND YOU!"

"You're fine," he said, looking over her.

"Honto ni?"

"Hai, you need to rest though, so you won't overexert your body," he told her.

"Well, Misao-chan would gladly take us in for a little bit. The Aoiya is an inn after all," she reasoned, wanting to see her friend again.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin!" she called, coming out.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine! Just need a few days rest, that's all," she answered, feeling drowsy.

"That's good to hear," he replied, shifting Kenji in his arms.

"Hello, little one," she murmured, kissing her son on the forehead.

"We should be heading off then," he observed how tired she appeared.

"Good idea," she murmured her assent.

"Thank you," Kenshin paid his respects to the elderly doctor, before handing Kenji to Kaoru. He then swept her up in his arms.

"Kenshin! I can walk, you know! I'm not that tired!" she complained.

"Nice to know," he said, not putting her down. She sighed and shifted her gaze to the sleeping bundle in her arms.

'So beautiful,' she smiled, 'Just like Kenshin.' She sighed contentedly, as her husband made his way down the familiar roads that would led the new family to the Aoiya.

"UGH! YAHIKO-CHAN, GIVE THEM BACK!" a loud voice echoed throughout the streets of Tokyo from a dojo downtown.

"Nah! Catch me if you can, weaselgirl!" the child taunted, rushing away from her.

"I will!" she vowed, bringing out her kunai.

"Misao..." Aoshi warned, but she paid him no heed.

"Well, what do we have here?" a new voice said.

"Enishi!" Yahiko said with venom.

"Relax! I came to visit Kaoru, thought they'd be back by now, especially with how fast he wanted to leave," he answered.

"What reason do I have to believe you?"

"Didn't give ya one," he said, shrugging.

"Exactly."

"What are you really doing here? If you're here to kidnap Kaoru, then I got news for you! Kenshin is the Battousai again and he'll kick your ass!" Yahiko informed him.

"I know, I saw him. And his family," he replied.

"Then you know- wait a second. How could you have seen him?"

"He paid me."

"Huh?"

"To kidnap Kaoru." and with that he launched into Kaoru's terribly difficult to explain theory.

"Kitsune," he whispered, walking down the little road towards the river. He was sure what she had to tell him was important. He could see it in her eyes.

"Sano!" she asked, swiping her tears, desperate to hide them from him.

"Megumi, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her down on the hard ground near the flowing river.

"Nothing," she lied quickly.

"You're really bad at lying," he told her softly.

"I..." she started, stopping when his hand found hers, "I just need some time."

"Granted," he whispered, giving her a comforting hug. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Thank you," she murmured into his hard chest, "thank you." He smiled into her hair, running his fingers through it briefly.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru called as they entered.

"Ah! Kaoru-san, Himura-kun! What are you doing here?" Okina greeted them.

"Passing through," Kenshin answered for her.

"Where's Misao-chan?"

"Oh, Kaoru, I forgot to tell you," Kenshin said, "They're at the dojo."

"Ah, yes! So you found her," Okina said.

"Aa, I did," he smiled at her.

"Glad we could be of service, now, come in!"

"Arigatou," Kaoru thanked, pulling Kenji closer.

"That's insane!"

"But true," Enishi added.

"I don't understand," Misao said, confused.

"Well, you see, Battousai has two spilt personalities, unlike most common Japanese people. These two sides represent different emotions, each to it's own-" Aoshi started.

"So I can understand it?" she requested. He did as she asked. He re-explained it so that everyone listening would understand what he was explaining.

"Ohhhhhh!" Misao said, finally getting the gist, "Wow! Himura's personalities have gone insane!"

"I don't believe a word that just flew out of your mouth," Yahiko said to Enishi.

"Believe it or don't, but that's what Kaoru herself explained to us," he shrugged.

"Busu's not that smart," he reasoned.

"Yahiko-chan! Be nice!" Misao smacked his head.

"Itai! What'd you do that for, eh itachi!"

"Itachi!" she demanded.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" he yelled, running off.

"Thank you, Okina," Kaoru told him as she moved to the room he'd leant her and Kenshin.

"No problem Kaoru-san!" he replied happily, "Pretty girls always get a discount at the Aoiya!"

"Uh hmmmm," Kenshin cleared his throat, signifying his presence. Kaoru only laughed as she put Kenji to bed.

"Oyasumi, Kaoru-san, Himura-kun!" Okina bid them good-night with a smile on his face.

"Let's try and sleep, ne?" Kaoru said, laying down in the futon, a sigh escaping her lips as she sank into it's softness.

"Aa," he answered, joining her, "Aa."

"Kitsune," he whispered again, holding her close.

"Sano..." she started, looking up at him, "I... I want to tell you, I... I've been in love with Ken-san for a long time..."

"Nani! Why are you telling me-"

"You didn't let me finish," she chided, pressing her slender fingers to his lips, "I used to think that I loved him... but I realized something." She looked into his eyes and saw what she'd always missed. The love, the compassion, the desire.

"Having Kenshin and Kaoru get together, made me realize... I love you, Sano," she told him, tears clinging to her long dark lashes, "I really do." It was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, like she could breathe again.

"Oh, Megitsune," he sighed wrapping his arms around her more tightly. He didn't give another response, and that made her worry.

"Sano..."

"Aishiteru, Megumi, aishiteru," he whispered into her hair. Tears of relief started to stream down her face as she heard those sacred words. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she pulled him even closer to her.

One week later:

"We're off then, Okina-san!" Kaoru called over shoulder, walking down the road, next to her husband, child in her arms.

"Be sure to send word when you arrive back in Tokyo!" he answered back.

"We will!" Kaoru assured him, turning back to the road.

"Koibito, we're going to take the train," Kenshin told her as they walked along.

"That's fine," she replied absentmindedly.

"Let us hurry," he urged.

"Aa."

"Aoshi-Sama! They've been gone for a long time!" Misao yelled through out the dojo.

"Aa."

"Megumi and Sano, I mean," she clarified.

"Aa."

"What do you think they're doing!" she demanded.

"I don't know."

"WILL YOU SAY MORE THAN TWO WORDS TO ME!"

"I already have," he answered simply.

"GRRRR!" she screamed in frustration.

"Aa."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Aa." Finally Misao was so frustrated that she took him by the nape of the neck and pressed his lips to hers in a last attempt to shut him up. Needless to say, it worked.

"Sano!" Megumi yelled as soon as she walked into his apartment.

"What, Kitsune?" he inquired, looking up from his bowl of rice.

"YOUR APARTMENT IS A MESS!" she screamed at him.

"And?"

"And, I'm not staying with you until it's clean!" she clued him in.

"Nani!"

"You heard me right!" she replied, stalking out of his door.

"M-matte!" he called after her, running out.

"For what? I'm not staying in a dump like that! I'm a doctor, I need to live in somewhere hygienic! If it's not, it'll drive me nuts!" she said, not stopping.

"I'll do a little cleaning, after that will you stay with me?" he tried desperately.

"Only if it's clean," she told him.

"I'll do it!" he told her. She smiled at that, not turning around to reveal it to him though.

"We're back," Kaoru sighed happily as she stepped off the train.

"It's good to be back," Kenshin muttered, helping her down.

"Time to get back to the dojo! I hope Yahiko-chan, kept up with the cleaning, or I might have to sharpen my skills on him," she said evilly. Kenshin chuckled, almost nervous of returning, knowing what was to occur. She still wanted to talk to his other side.

The rurouni had been silent for some time... and this unnerved the Battousai. He couldn't anticipate his next move and that made him wonder if his other half was plotting something now that his scheme had failed...

"We're back!" Kaoru called, going straight to hers and Kenshin's room. When she opened the door, she immediately shut it.

"Oro? What's wrong Koishii?"

"I think we should leave them alone... perhaps we should find another room to talk, ne?" she said, her face flushed. Getting the general idea of what Aoshi and Misao were up to, he guided her to his old room. First they put Kenji to bed in Yahiko's room.

"I'm ready Kenshin."

"Are you sure? I could lose control forever..." he reminded her gently. She nodded.

"I won't let that happen, itoshi hito," she promised, holding his hand to her heart.

"Only if you're sure," he said.

"I am," she said, determination showing in her eyes.

"Alright..." he sighed and... unleashed the rurouni. (usually it the battousai, ya no? that's kinda funny...)

"Kaoru-dono..."

A/N:

ducky: well, yet another chappie! this is getting 2 long 4 me!

kaoru: i think it's fine, but some of ur chappies r weak

ducky: don't remind me, all i want 2 do now is finish the damn ficcie, it's taking far to long...

kaoru: but think of all ur readers?

battousai: wat readers? as far as i no, she isn't getting any readers...

ducky: MUST U ALL BE SO MEAN TO ME!

aoshi: perhaps...

ducky: ur supposed to luv me... -sniff-

aoshi: but misao...

misao: is rite here!

ducky-sob- u all make me feel like shit

kaoru: there, there, ducky, it's ok, u do have readers... and u can mention them all when u finish and prove him rong!

ducky: honto?

kaoru: hai!

rurouni: that u most certainly can, ducky-dono

kaoru: oh, boy, he's back

rurouni: wat's that supposed to mean?

ducky: AGH! ENOUGH W/ THE THAT IT IS! AND THAT I CAN, THAT I WILL, AND ALL THAT KIND OF SHIT!

kaoru: maybe she's nuts

ducky: gomen ni, it's just im really sick of it, after watching the entire 3rd season... which i have to thank wolfie for!

wolfie: it's ok, i owed u 4 introducing me 2 manga

ducky: but i feel so bad taking all ur stuff!

kaoru-sigh- until next time-

ducky: LUV YA LOTS! yay! i got to say my line! oh yeah, review! and sry for lack of update... hee, hee...


	12. Chappie 12! I've always loved you And Fa...

**a/n: been awhile, needless to say... and sad as it is as one of u reviewed, this ficcie is coming to an end and rapidly... i did post the first chappie of my aoshi/misao ficcie earlier today, so if u want to check that out and review it, i'd appreciate it very much... uh hmm, now, i'm sorry for lack of updates, but my life has been a little fucked up as of lately what with all my stupid problems with Angelina... so thank you for ur continous support and don't forget to review this chappie**

**don't own a thing... except the plot**

**Chappie 12**

"Come on! I cleaned it up!"

"But there is sake everywhere! Not the mention the smell! Have you ever heard of Fabreeze!" (look, i no it didn't exist, but play along, ne?)

"But it's so damn expensive! (isn't that da truth) I don't have that kind of money!"

"Look, Sano, get rid of the smell and sake jugs and I'd be happy to move in with you, but until you do that, I'm staying at the sanitary and good smelling clinic," Megumi shook her head at him.

"Fine! I will, just you wait!"

"And don't make Yahiko do it again!" she yelled at him.

"Huh?"

"I know that you forced Yahiko-chan to clean your apartment by blackmailing him by telling him you would confess his feelings to Tsubame-chan," she informed her.

"Damn, and I thought the kid could keep his mouth shut..."

"Kenshin..." she whispered, as his eyes turned to a soft violet.

"Kaoru-dono..." his smile was pained as he looked at her.

"Why?" she asked. It held all her questions. Why do you hate the Battousai, why did you sell me, why did do that to our relationship, why did you ruin my happiness...

"I had to," he answered.

"Naze?"

"Kaoru-dono, you are so pure, so innocent. Don't you see? He's tainted you, dulled your light," he shook his head sadly, "He and I are both unworthy of both you and your beauty."

"You never have been unworthy of me Kenshin. Never. I accept both sides of you without question. You can't change your past. There are things you are going to regret, but you can't go back and fix it. You have to take each day as it comes without complaints. You only get to live once, Kenshin, don't waste it with stupid thoughts of unworthiness," she lectured.

"Aa, but Kaoru-dono, we are stained and so undeserving of someone so untainted by the blood of men," he replied quietly.

"Kenshin..."

"I can't let him out again."

"Aoshi?"

"Aa?"

"No more of that word. Ever again," she told him.

"Aa."

"Do I have to teach you again?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Aa."

"I guess not then," she sighed and started to get dressed.

"Misao," he started.

"What?" she asked, turning around from getting dressed to look at him.

"I said that you did have to teach me again."

"No you didn't."

"Well, I am now, so come here," he said, moving towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her back down onto the futon with her as she shrieked playfully.

"Aa."

"There, that should wipe the stink out," he said, settling on his couch.

"Hey! Do I get a break in here!" Yahiko asked, coming out a sheen coat of sweat on his tanned body.

"Is it all clean? Can you smell anything horrendous?" Sano asked.

"No! Can I leave now!"

"If it's all done, then yeah."

"BYE!" and with that he was off.

"Stupid kid," he muttered, watching him fly through the front shoji.

"SAGARA SANOSUKE!"

"Huh?" he asked turning around to face the angered voice.

"I can't believe you made Yahiko do it after I specifically told YOU to do it!"

"Now, now, Megitsune," he tried, but to no avail.

"I may not be Kaoru, but I've learned a few things from her! Like how to kick your ass!"

"What?" she asked, somewhat startled.

"I can't let him out."

"No, Kenshin you don't understand! He has a SON now! You can't just snatch all that away! He's truly happy! I don't see why you can't let go of the past and be happy too!"

"Sessha doesn't deserve to-"

"That's what you don't get! I've told you countless times that I don't care about your past! It's not healthy for you to hang onto these memories as if they are still occuring!" she shouted at him, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Kaoru-dono..."

"If not for me or Battousai, do it for you... I can see it in your eyes, by keeping yourself locked away, you're hurting yourself Kenshin... You shouldn't continue to let your past color your future, especially when the future holds such promise."

"Kaoru-dono, I understand what you are saying but... I just can't let him out! He's ruined your life! Taken your innocence and forced you into certain situations! He's a monster that cannot be controlled and I only wish to keep you safe," he replied, shaking his head the whole time.

"No, you don't understand him at all. He never ruined my life. He saved it. Don't you get it? I was totally devastated, he came and brought me back to life. Gave me memories to cherish forever. Kenshin, I don't want you to look at your other half as someone to hate for destroying me! Because that's not what happened at all! He didn't take away my innocence, I gave it to him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me," she ended in a whisper, the tears now falling freely down her face. (crybaby)

"Kaoru-dono, naze? Why did you let him take control of you?" he asked quietly.

"He isn't controlling me! It was all of my free will, don't you get that!"

"I don't believe that Battousai could have such a compassionate side," he said firmly.

"You're wrong! He can, and he does! For me! Open your eyes! The one destroying my life is YOU!"

"Aoshi," Misao whispered in a questioning voice.

"Hai?" (c? he didn't say 'Aa!')

"Do you think that they're okay? Kaoru-chan is yelling... demo, she said that she loved Battousai," she answered.

"She does."

"I know, it's just they seem like they're having an argument," she sighed, shifting her head on his muscled chest. (lucky!)

"No marriage is perfect, Misao-mine. They all have their kinks that they have to work out and solve. In time, those kinks will heal and smooth over and help the marriage to improve and grow stronger," he murmured into her soft hair.

"Really? Actually I didn't understand a word you just said, but..."

"Basically I was saying that no matter how rocky a marriage may seem, time with help heal and help it grow. I wouldn't worry to much about them, though. They are very much in love, like I am..." he ended, kissing the top of her head.

"As you've shown me many times," she sighed in contentment as the pull of sleep began to settle in on them.

"So I have," he said, tugging the blanket over their bodies, "I think I've overexerted you," he said, seeing that she was already asleep.

"Sano," she said exasperated.

"I'll get a new place."

"Sano, there has to be an easier solution to this problem," she sighed.

"Not at the moment," he concluded.

"How do you know? You should leave the thinking up to those smarter than you," she reminded him.

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid!" he asked, insulted. (as was i when my character of a duck was compared to a pokemon!)

"Hai, that's exactly what I'm saying. Now, we have to go over our options," she told him.

"I know something that always helps me think..." he said huskily, eyeing the futon.

"And that would be?"

"Would you like me to show you?" he asked.

"Maybe-" he didn't let her finish as his lips fastened over hers. She didn't object, but rather wrap her arms around his neck in response.

"Me!"

"Yes you! Have YOU ever been in love? You personally, as the rurouni. Not as Battousai, for I know he loved Tomoe," she asked him.

"I..." he answered thinking over what he could say.

"I thought so," she interpreted.

"No! You're wrong I do love someone," he corrected her quickly.

"Right."

"Really, I do. And how am I the one ruining your life? I was trying to help you!" he asked.

"By not letting me and Battousai be together! We LOVE each other. You're putting up all sorts of barriers to keep us apart and that's not what either of us want! All we want is to be with one another!" she told him.

"But he'll hurt you, I know it Kaoru-dono," he replied quietly.

"We've been together for over a year, I know he won't hurt me! He's never hurt me, physically or emotionally! You however have hurt me emotionally," she told him, "No matter whether you meant to or not, you did. You broke my heart and he was there to collect the pieces."

"Kaoru-dono, I never meant to hurt you, that I most certainly didn't. Sumanu," he apologized.

"Kind of late for apologies, ne? But, really, he helped, he healed me. Kenshin all you did to me... it's amazing because you were also the one who fixed the damage. It doesn't hurt anymore, thanks to you... to be more exact Battousai, but Kenshin you're the same man. You're both part of the same person, do you get what I mean?" she finished.

"I..."

"You should be able to understand, having been both men at one point in your life..."

"I do. Kaoru, I do get what you're saying and I know why I pulled away..."

"Why? Why did you pull away from me Kenshin?"

"I know who it is I love..."

"Who is it? Kenshin, don't pull away right now... Confide in me please, onegai..." she pleaded.

"It's you Kaoru. It always has been."

A/N:

ducky: ok, so another shorter chappie, but i felt that it was one of the better ones anyway

kaoru: im confused. how does the rurouni love me if he rejected me because he didn't love me?

ducky: next chappie, dear kaoru, next chappie

kaoru: y must i always wait?

ducky: because i like to rite cliffies!

kaoru: yeah, cuz ur evil!

ducky: now that wasn't nice

aoshi: but true

ducky: i hate u

aoshi: then i'm free-actually showing an emotion-

ducky: it was a figure of speech! i'm still insanely love with you!

aoshi: oh, damn... -showing yet another emotion-

ducky: wat's that supposed to mean?

aoshi: nothing...

misao: it must mean something aoshi-sama!

ducky: hai, i have to agree with misao

aoshi: nothing...

ducky: ok, watever, he'll eventually open up to one of us, misao-chan

misao: if u say so...

kaoru: i'm still confused about battousai...

ducky: relax, u only have one chappie to wait

kaoru: w/ ur lack of updates? it'll be friggin' (shuckin) 4ever!

ducky: i've been trying...

kaoru: like hell

ducky: hey! i have been trying harder...

kaoru: watever

ducky: if i had some more REVIEWS! maybe i'd update a little more often...

kaoru: come on! give ur faithful reviewers some credit! like GreenEyedFloozy, for god's sake she reviews EVERY CHAPPIE OF EVERY STORY!

ducky: i no, she rox, but don't forget Samuraiduckie! (Samuraiduck27)

kaoru: her 2

ducky: and wolfie! and... um... a whole bunch of others ill mention when i have the list in front of me!

kaoru: ur such a dipshit... can't even remember ur faithful reviewers...

ducky: gomen ne to all of u that DO review each chappie, i promise i'll mention u! in the final chappie! cuz i'm too lazy to look u up rite now! hee... hee...


	13. Chappie 13! The Worst Proposel Ever!

A/N: been a while... i no... gomen ne...

Chappie 13

"Me! Demo... how is that possible?" she asked, totally baffled by his answer.

"Kaoru..." he whispered, "Don't YOU get it? I... I couldn't have you... so I came up with a weak excuse..."

"Demo, don't you love Tomoe-san?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I did, but I feel more for you than I ever will her," he answered her.

"Kenshin. I... I don't know how to respond. I really think after hearing this, that you should talk to Battousai about what to do," she shook her head.

"How? He won't listen to anything I say," he told her.

"Oh, he will. Tell him that _I _told you to come to terms about the

control issue," she instructed him.

"I... I shall try... but don't forget! I do love you... All that kept me from you before was how unworthy I was... how stained, I didn't want to taint you. And I was worried that Battousai would do what I couldn't. I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"It's alright," she assured him, touching his face lightly, "I understand now. Go, come to terms with yourself. I can wait, I love you both equally, but you must understand each other before anything more can happen in this relationship."

"I... Arigatou, Kaoru," he thanked, "I shall do it."

"Then go. Do it, I'll be here," she urged him. He nodded and... he went of to discuss the control problem.

"Aoshi, we should get up," Misao said.

"Aa."

"Come on, that won't get you another round this time," she told him, standing up, sliding her yukata on in the process, seeing as Yahiko had stolen her clothes sometime before.

"Aa," he repeated. She ignored him this time and stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey, where did the brat go anyway?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm back!" a voice answered her.

"Hi Yahiko-chan!" she greeted waving to him, hiding the kunai in her hand.

"DON'T CALL ME -CHAN!" he yelled.

"Only if you give me back my clothes," she compromised.

"Oh, I dunno where I left them," he said.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

"I. Don't. Know. Where. I. Left. Them," he stated each word clearly so she could understand him.

"I heard you the first time!" she shouted, running at him, revealing kunai's in each hand.

"Uh? Itachi... it was a joke," he started, as he took off in the other direction, barely dodging the eight she had sent after him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Megumi-kun?" Gensai-sensei walked into the clinic searching for his assistant. She was no where to be seen.

"Please! It's an emergency! You must find her!" a voice called.

"I'm looking for her, she doesn't appear to be here, Hiro-kun," the older man answered.

"But... I can't help with this! I've never performed surgery before!"

he exclaimed.

"Now, now, you can do it. You've been practicing for the real thing, ne? I'll help you through it and you'll do fine," the doctor soothed. The boy almost passed out. It would seem that Megumi had a replacement when she wanted to 'do other things...' hee, hee...

Rurouni: I love her

Battousai: -snort- i'm afraid that u made it quite clear that you DON'T love her

Rurouni: it was a cover up; a lie; i didn't want to taint her

Battousai: that i don't understand; if you didn't want to hurt her then why did you reject her?

Rurouni: my heart was confused. I didn't see that I loved Kaoru above all else and found myself putting my feelings towards Tomoe as an excuse

Battousai: Really? -in a sarcastic voice-

Rurouni: it is and i'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her! Ruin her life, taint her, and break her in such a way!

Battousai: but you did! and it nearly ripped her out from under us!

Rurouni: I'm aware of that, and all I can do is apologize, which i have, and now I wish to make amends

Battousai: how?

Rurouni: by giving you permanant control

Battousai: A-are you serious?

Rurouni: Yes, I am, I love her and yet I hurt her. Everything you ever said was true. The past is past and I need to let it all go. You said that we were the same person and each of us having emotions for two different people was impossible and couldn't be. You were right.

Battousai: I think I'm dead. Is the rurouni actually apologizing and saying that I'm right and he's wrong?

Rurouni: It is. You were right and I was wrong. You can have control. I've come to terms with myself. Kaoru has taught me that much.

Battousai: Amazing... You are actually willingly handing over all of your control...

Rurouni: Yes...

And Battousai took that offered control quickly, leaving the rurouni sighing in the back.

"Kaoru," he said, hugging her as soon as he was back.

"Kenshin?"

"Hai, koishii, it's me... I'm back," he said, holding her close.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Nya! Catch me if you can, itachi!" he called over his shoulder as he ran towards the gate. He ran right into Enishi.

"Hey! I thought you left," Yahiko said getting up off the floor.

"I did, and I came back," he said simply.

"Gee," Misao came out, kunais still in her hands.

"Yo," Enishi greeted.

"Nice to see you too. Himura and Kao-chan just got back, they're in their room," she provided.

"Great!" he bounded off towards the other side of the house, stopping when he reached the porch.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"I don't know where their bedroom is..." he trailed off. Misao sighed and gave him directions to get where he needed to go.

"Sano, get up! It's the middle of day! I'm starving, aren't' you?"

"Mmmmm."

"Come on, let's go get some food at the Akabeko," Megumi suggested.

"Did you say food?" he was suddenly awake.

"Figure's you would wake up as soon as I mentioned food..." she grumbled, re-tying her obi.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Nevermind, just get dressed, I'm really hungry," she answered, tossing him his shirt.

"Uh, right," he replied, pulling it on.

"Let's go, tori atama!"

"Right, right! I'm going, I'm going..." he said.

"Geez, men..." she muttered, leaving his room, saying something about going on without him.

"M-matte! I'm coming!" he yelled, running out after her.

"You weren't fast enough!" she called over her shoulder.

"HEY GUYS!"

"Ahhhhh! What are you doing here, Enishi!" Kaoru asked, flying backwards, holding her heart.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you guys made it back alright," he shrugged.

"Well, you see us, so leave," Kenshin said roughly.

"Hey! No hard feelings right? I have no intention of restarting Jinchuu or anything, in fact... I wanna be friends with you guys!" he exclaimed, pulling them both in for a hug.

"Let go!" Kenshin commanded.

"Are you mentally stable!" Kaoru asked, as soon as she could breathe again.

"Oh, Kaoru! What a rude statement! Of course I'm mentally stable! They took me out of the rubber room right before you husband here decided to ditch ya!" he replied to her.

"Oh, that's reassuring," she said sarcastically.

"Isn't it though?" he returned.

"Leave, please," Kenshin bit out through gritted teeth. Kaoru had to laugh at that.

"Right-o! On my way out the door!" he said, walking into the shoji.

"You have to open it first," Kaoru advised him.

"Ah! I knew that!" he said, opening it and stepping out.

"Hey! Itachi! You and Iceman should be more considerate of others around you! I mean you guys are louder than busu and Kenshin! And that's sayin' something!"

"Nani?"

"Yep! You heard me!" he yelled, purposely starting another fight to liven the quiet dojo up.

"WHY YOU!"

"Wow, you guys sure do live for a fight," Enishi observed coming from the other side of the dojo.

"Aa," Aoshi said, watching as Misao pounded Yahiko into the

ground, holding little back.

"ITAI!" he cried, "You're almost as bad as Kaoru!"

"Almost?"

"Yeah! That woman is brutal! Not to mention merciless!" he informed her.

"Really? I guess Kaoru-chan's been disciplining him well then," Misao answered with a giggle.

"You bet she is!" he yelled in agreement.

SWAT! A fist came down on his head.

"Owwww!"

"That's what you get Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru said as she

emerged from her room with Kenshin.

"Ah, gee... it's back to boot camp, I guess... Now that she's not pregnant, I don't have an excuse to not get beat up..." he sighed.

"What was that!" she demanded, her bokken appearing from nowhere.

"Shit... wrong thing to say! Time to run!" he yelled, bolting in the opposite direction.

"Mou! I really should tell Tsubame-chan on that boy! She'd be able straighten him out!" Kaoru gave a sigh of her own, sitting down on the porch with everyone else.

"Maa, maa, Koishii, you'll wake up Kenji..." Kenshin warned.

"Aa," she agreed and settled down.

"Sano! You are so unromantic! That was the WORST proposal I've ever heard!"

"Nani! That was the most romantic thing I've ever done!" he protested.

"Hmph! Let's go back to the dojo to tell the others then! And I shall have to share the tale of how unromantic you are!" she replied, stalking off in the direction of the dojo.

"M-matte! Megumi!" he called after her.

"Save it!" she answered, not slowing her pace.

"But..." he tried.

"That is NOT going to save your ass this time," she informed him as the gate came into view. As soon as she was going to swing it open, it opened itself and Yahiko came running out.

"Busu's back! And totally back to normal!" he warned.

"Oh? This means... she had the baby! SANO! Come on! We have to go congratulate Kaoru-chan!" she yelled as soon as she heard.

"Then let's go," he said, pointing to the open gate.

A/N:

ducky: i think there'll be one more chappie

kaoru: over all ready?

ducky: almost, i'm working on 'Rurouni Kenji'! as my next ficcie

kaoru: oh, god...

ducky: it was supposed to be a serious ficcie, and then i started adding a whole bunch of sarcastic humor... so it's not so serious, but rather funny...

kenshin: oro? i'm not an evil person anymore!

ducky: nope! i'm not that mean... although i did get all excited when i saw the amber eyes on the 11th book cover

kenshin: oro?

ducky: yea, he's so sexy... but not as sexy as Aoshi-Sama!

kaoru: goodness... u r really obsessed...'

ducky: aren't i tho?

aoshi: almost finished... one more chapter... then i'm free...

ducky: who said i was setting u free?

aoshi: misao! help me!

ducky: don't bother, we have become allies, me and misao -evil laughter-

aoshi: NOOOOOOOOO!

ducky: wow... that's a lot of emotion coming from you...

aoshi: yes

ducky: anyway! remember to hit that button down there! ya no the 1... it says submit review... click the GO! got it?

kaoru: plz, before she loses her sanity on us... just REVIEW HER FOR OUR SAKE!

ducky: hey... i'm not that kooky, am i?

kenshin: that u r!


	14. Chappie 14! He proposed, LIKE THAT! epil...

Chappie 14

"What exactly did he tell you, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him.

"That I could have control," he answered simply.

"What? All the time?" she sounded confused as the words left her mouth.

"Hai..." he started slowly, "Why?"

"Because we came to terms. Me and him. Settled our... past affairs... we straightened out all our problems. We came to a comprimise in the end, one that said both of you could be in control... together," she explained.

"Is he, like, schizophrenic (totally 4 momiji) or something?" Enishi asked, watching her as she talked.

"NO! I just have split personalites," Kenshin defended.

"That's what schizophrenic is, Ken-san," Megumi corrected, coming in, Sano in tow.

"Oro!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell," she winked at him.

"Oro!"

"Would you knock that off!" Enishi demanded, a little tired of the endless string of 'oro's.' Kaoru sighed.

"Hey, Kitsune, why are we here again?" Sano asked, memory failing him.

"To-" she stopped, remembering why they were there, "YOU!"

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"You! And your awful proposal!" she screamed.

"Oh?" Kaoru raised a brow, forgetting all about her dismay over the rurouni, "Sano proposed?"

"In the worst way possible, last night," Megumi nodded, pointing at him.

"And you never answered!" he suddenly realized.

"Well, I would have thoguht you would have expected that after the way you humiliated me last night!"

"How the hell did I do that!"

"Come on Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan," she started, "And I'll leave the stupid tori atama to explain how he 'supposedly' proposed last night."

"WHAT!" he asked as the girls disappeared into the closest room.

"So, Sano, how did you propose?" Kenshin asked.

"Che, how any man does it. In front of all my friends," he answered.

"I thought they were your friends," Enishi pointed out.

"I meant all our friends at the Akabeko. I took her out to dinner and then I asked her to marry me. She blushed and then bashed me over the head before running out as if I'd done something wrong!"

"It was awful!" Megumi exclaimed as if her tale were a horrific wone to tell.

"Just say it, Megumi-san," Misao urged, already engrossed in the story.

"Well, he was being rather sweet to me all night, oh the way he touch- I mean took me to dinner at the Akabeko. He'd had quite a bit of sake, it was true, but you know Sano. I didn't really think that he was drunk. Boy was I wrong! He raised his sake saucer and then shouted for the whole restaurant to look our way.

"Then he makes a speech sounded all sophisticated, something along the lines of how wonderful his life had become and how much he loved the Akabeko and promised to pay off his tab. After that he looked at me with glazed eyes, for he was drunk, remember and said:

"Megumi... you are everything to me. The love that we made this afternoon... it was great. I want to show you just how great we can be together. Marry me?

"The jerk! He told the whole Akabeko that we had sex before we were married and they all stared! Even Tae! Although, she did seem happy for us...

"So I hit him over the head and ran out to the clinic in a rage. Can you blame me, though? He did say some other things that shouldn't be repeated in front of little Misao here," she finished angrily, her face a bright red to further prove her fury.

"Wow, totally rude! And he expects you to marry him! After that!" Kaoru asked, agreeing with Megumi.

"Poor Megumi-san..." Misao didn't even object to being called little as she usually did.

"I know... I've never been so embarrassed..." she sighed.

" I'll go get some tea," Kaoru suggested, heading out of the room.

"Thank you," Megumi said as Kaoru nodded and left.

"Oi! Sano!" Kaoru called, coming out of the room, armed with a bokken and considered extremely dangerous.

"Y-yeah?" he eyed her bokken that was being raised behind his head wearily.

"YOU DON'T PROPOSE TO A WOMAN DRUNK!" she screamed, attacking his chicken head, "AND YOU DON'T MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU'VE ALREADY HAD SEX TO A WHOLE FREAKING RESTAURANT!" Clearly she'd had no intention of getting tea...

"Aghhhhh!" he yelled, fleeing from her bokken as Kenji started crying. With a sigh, Kenshin got up to get the baby, knowing was far too busy to do so.

"I can't believe that he did that to poor Megumi-san..." Misao shook her head as she headed towards Aoshi, watching as Kaoru gave Sano new bumps and bruises she doubted Megumi would be able to fix.

"He's so awful..." Megumi gave a dramatic sniff.

"Oi! Kitsune! Tell her to leave me alone! I don't wanna die!"

"SHUT UP AND SUBMIT TO ME!" Kaoru answered for Megumi. (kitty!)

"He didn't even pay for dinner," Megumi added to her sob story, "Put it on his tab."

"Oro, we should be a little quieter," Kenshin came back out from Kenji's room.

"Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed, leaving the broken and bleeding Sano on the ground and rushed over, "I'm sorry, did oka wake you up?"

"She's so good at that sort of thing," Misao observed, sighing in obvious envy.

"She is. I think it had something to do with practiacally raising me," Yahiko mused, having reappeared.

"Oh, I forgot about you. Hey, where are my clothes?" she suddenly remembered, looking down at the yukata she wore.

"Oh, those? I put them back in your room before you started chasing me," he replied with a shrug.

"WHAT! They were in my room, all this time?"

"That's what I said."

"Nap time, Kenji," Kaoru whispered as his tired little baby eyes fell shut again.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?" she answered, laying Kenji down.

"About..." he started only to be stopped my Kaoru's hand.

"Don't. If he wants to be this way, then I won't object... I have you, do I not?" she pointed out.

"Aa," he responded. (like aoshi-sama!)

"Then I don't see anything wrong with that, do you?"

"No," he smiled and pulledher closer to him, "In fact I don't see anything wrong at all, that I don't," he added playfully.

"You smooth talker, you," she teased as she placed her mouth over his in a gentle caress.

"That I am," he mumbled going to deepen the kiss, "That I am."

**Owari**

**A/N:**

ducky: it's done... i'm kinna sad...

kaoru: me 2

ducky: hey, 1 of u awesome reviewers watches All My Children, rite? Tell me one thing via review, I was trying to talk it out with pokey poke in advisory, what the hell is going on?

kaoru: wat?

ducky: i came back and watched it friday, and i was soooo lost! i no that bianca got the baby back and someone told me that she was into chick's now? and then i found out that babe has a new fiancee, don't no his name or anything... but wat is going on with greenlee (think that's how u spell it...) and ryan?

kaoru: u lost me

ducky: i lost myself... And kendal is together with ryan's brother, ne? I'm totally lost... help me...

kaoru: o i get it! this is one of those funny soap operas that have nothing to do with soap or an opera...

ducky: yes it is! unlike General Hospital and One Life To Live, I'm lost! I was able to jump rite back in with those too... but with AMC, i just can't figure it out...and now i'm really confused...

kaoru: it's easy to confuse you

ducky: don't tease me, plz... in a sensetive state... my computer is mean and i don't no wat is happening on AMC and i'm listening to Fleetwood Mac...

kaoru: Fleetwood Mac?

ducky: yeah... hey watever happened to Erica! I can't believe that that woman is like 50 and still looks as good as she does...

kaoru: perhaps u ppl should review her and answer her questions...

ducky: TELL ME LIES, TELL ME SWEET LITTLE LIES! -singing-

kenshin: scary, de gozaru yo...

kaoru: review her before the craziness becomes catchy... and i catch it... onegai!

ducky: DON'T STOP THINKING ABOUT TOMORROW! DON'T STOP, IT'LL SOON BE HERE! IT'LL BE HERE! BETTER THAN BEFORE! YESTERDAY'S GONE! OH, YESTERDAY'S GONE! -still singing- New song! -breaks into song- WELL, YOU LIE IF YOU'VE EVER SEEN, WOMAN, TAKEN BY THE WIND! WOULD YOU STAY IF SHE PROMISED YOU HEAVAN! WILL U EVER WIN? WILL YOU EVER WIN? SHE'S LIKE A CAT IN THE DARK AND THEN, SHE IS THE DARKNESS...

kaoru: plz... just review the damn thing and end my misery...

ducky: I'M BACK! i have to thank all my loverly reviewers!

AkApUnKyD (i luv u iinuzuke #1!)  
-Samuraiduck27 (samuraiduckie!)  
-GreenEyedFloozy (i don't have enough time as i like, but i shall get up to date with revieiwing u)  
-Eternal Light/ Fire Dragon  
-HbUnNi  
-Nanakiyoda  
-Wolfie-Chan18 (i luv u and as soon as i find time i'll review)  
-gabyhyatt  
-Anonymous miss  
-pyramidgirl89  
-evilteddybear  
-nikki  
-Sakura Kamitsu  
-scythe 195 (i think it was u who watched AMC, and if u don't review i'll have to hunt u down until u tell me... hee, hee...)  
-kimi. the. water. spirit.  
-Brittanie Love  
-link  
-half-breed-demon-fox  
-Erica6060  
-Anya  
-Cleman  
-tsukasa030  
-Cowie-Chan (i luv u iinuzuke #2!)  
-AOD  
-Aku-Naraku (i promise i'll review u aku as soon as i find ur name in the directory)  
-Chrono-Crusade1 (hey, i luv that manga!)

I belive that was it and if forgot u, shout at me in a very violent review for i will feel extremely guilty seeing as i looked at all the reviews about ten times to get all of u down on this list... plz, do review this last chappie, was so excited to hit 100!

and my computer is stupid, if u chose to look at my profile on this site, i have a poem about it... so updates on Genki and Ice shall be a little while despite the fact that i have 3 1/2 chappies written on MY computer which doesn't have internet connection which sux, so i'm in the process of writing them out and then transfering them to this computer and did u no that doesn't have an xxxholic section under anime? it sux cuz i wrote a one-shot that i wanna post... if u no of any way to contact let me no, kk? thanx and i luv u all!


End file.
